War of the Roses - Walter Verse part 23
by Awatere11
Summary: So ... you think now Ianto is not the mayor you will make a few changes? Forgot something did you? Don't we own 70% or so of said village? Wanna fight about it? Bring it on ... Jack finds himself sinking his teeth into a new project - one the village council may not like but hey - they kicked the hornet's nest here. No idea how far he will go but it WILL be epic. Luv crumblyx
1. Chapter 1

1

Ianto was humming softly as he made his way up the roadside path to the chalets, intent on a swim after breakfast to start the day. As he neared the village which was only a five minute walk, he started to slow as he saw something strange.

One of the lampposts was painted … blue.

He stood staring at it with surprise and confusion. They has talked about this for a couple of years now, changing the village colours and he had been against it. Don't get me wrong, he likes blue. Loves it, especially on his handsome husband but … it is not the right colour for the village. Not so full of life and colour. The pale powder yellow mixed with the burnt orange had been a nice mix with the white picket fences for those who had them, those who did not want a front fence had the most colourful gardens and such.

The hanging baskets of bold colour were petunias and lobelia that hung in splashes of oranges and whites, the pots of colour along the sidewalks and on top of the lidded rubbish bins mostly hanging lobelia and sweet pansies. It made the entire village feel … fresh.

Mister Grimes had wanted blue.

This had been debated every year, shot down every year.

Now Ianto stood looking at the dark blue lamppost and felt a stirring in his gut, moving towards the mayoral chambers now as he noted several more painted along the way.

No.

No.

No.

He entered the chambers and Jarred looked up with surprise, straightening up to greet Ianto "Hey. Long time no see!"

"What do you mean?" Ianto frowned "I was here last meeting."

"No. Meeting before last. You didn't turn up for the last one." Jarred still smiled but it appeared strained, Ianto looking at Jen the office girl who had the good grace to look abashed as she said softly that perhaps he had not been invited. Jarred turned to look at her with confusion now "what?"

"Um … Mister Rhodes said not to disturb him, he was not mayor anymore" she blushed a she squirmed in her chair "He's been removed from the list since he is not committee anymore. Was voted off as mayor, never got voted in to committee."

"Am I not!" Ianto snorted, then looked at Jarred "So. Sweeping clean all of a sudden? Is that it?"

"No … no. Ianto, I didn't know this had happened. I assure you!" Jarred blustered and Ianto nodded then asked about the paint.

"Oh…yes. Last meeting Missus Lawrence suggested we change up the colour scheme this year since we always have the autumn colours and they are a bit dated. We've gone for a whole new direction with …"

"I see" Ianto cut him off with open annoyance "OK. Fine, but let us not forget that I am owner of a large portion of this village and if you all want to run roughshod over what I had spent years building go ahead. I am sure there will be more suggestions and changes now you have caved."

"It's not like that" Jarred snapped "It's my village now. I am mayor… you stepped down and let me finally have some independence. Don't blame me if w are taking the chance to change things!"

Ianto hid his hurt and nodded "Fine. That's fine. You want me out? I'm out. But don't come to me with your problems. If you will excuse me, I will remove my belongings and be gone."

Jarred stalled out "what?"

"I quit. Get another librarian while you are at it. Oh, didn't you know? It's a classic Jones-Hit-and-Run to know when to simply walk away. Go for it Jarred but don't come to me when you lose control … this is going to hurt both of us but there ya go. Apparently friendship is overrated." Ianto turned on his heel and stormed to his office, the roll-a-dex the first thing he removed from the desk knowing Jarred routinely used it for the contracts Ianto had made.

Right-o motherfucker.

Have at it.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto slammed into the chalets and Connor jumped, half asleep while going over figures and he sat back with open relief "Boss!"

Ianto stopped, looking at him and then felt his anger die as he saw someone who was happy to see him. "Hey, how's it all looking?"

"Great. We are booked right through November, then we have bloody Christmas, just got a group booking for a school group that will fill the new year sweetly too. Looking at the Christmas week, we only have a light booking here and there for family coming to the village. Three chalets only so far" He said as Ianto leaned over to look at the ledger.

"Great. Tell you what, let's close bookings."

"What?"

"Over Christmas, why not close it. Close it all now, we don't need any more. You are working so hard, I know some weeks we are empty but … no problems. Christmas is going to slam us, nothing else until … ah … February! I know Christmas is a few months away yet but I think we don't want to overdo it. Every year you and Em bust a gut to the place full of people and I know… " Ianto held his hand up as Connor started to protest "I know… you never complain but how about this year you take a break? I can get one of the Clan to come on over that week, locals visiting and family from away as I recognise our regulars… light duties. You take your family for a vacation too."

"Are you sure? The village kind of looks forward to the business they bring …."

"Yes. I intend going to the Lake House this year. We will have our first Christmas without the Christmas Parade work to do, I hope whoever is given the job of the tree knows how to do the lights, it's a hell of a mission for Jack and Ton .. well …was. Actually … our lights and baubles. Huh, better separate out those. Now we are not wanted or needed … we won't be here."

"What? You always do Christmas. Its … tradition" Connor said and then frowned "what's happened."

"Nothing, just been reminded that this is not MY village even if I do own close to 75% of it. Apparently council is going to change everything now the wicked witch of the West is gone. I am hurt but also pissed enough to let them." Ianto shrugged "For better or worse."

"Who said something to you!" Connor demanded "Ianto … this is your village. You are more than our mayor, you are our friend and you have led this village to victory over the others for years and… shit. Ianto … is this the new council?"

"Yeah and be warned … it's gonna get ugly. All the changes I shot down, waylaid and totally abhorred are gonna happen."

"What does it mean for the village?"

"Well, it means Marv might finally get a win." Ianto snorted "And you know what?"

"What buddy?"

"I don't think I care!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

"They what?"

Jack rose for the car he was fiddling with his mouth falling open as he stared at Ianto.

"Yeah. Changing the colour schemes and gods knows what else. I quit by the way. Just so you bloody know!"

Jack blinked, seeing that this was bad. Whatever had been done or said, he had taken it to heart and was more than pissed, he was mortally wounded. Not good. They loved it here, loved this place and had fought tooth and nail to protect it now … really?

Jack was about to speak when his phone went off and he looked at the screen "Oh. Missus Blueman."

"Still find that a weird name" Ton said absently form the other side of the vehicle and Jack answered, listened and frowned. He promised he was on his way and closed the call, looking over at Ianto .

"What?"

"She says some guy is walking around her front lawn with a spray can spraying the grass, she is pissed. She now has a bright orange fluorescent lawn" Jack huffed, walking for the SUV with Ton running after him eagerly and after a moment of thinking on it, Ianto sighed and went inside.

Not good for his blood pressure this. Not good. He knew if he went he would get upset, a headache already in the back of his eyes. Nope. Go inside. Hug a baby or something. Let it go.

.

.

.

.

Jack walked over to look at the lawn. The thick line was horrid and Jack was beyond pissed. He and Ton had sewn this lawn and it was immaculately maintained.

"You see?" she demanded "The bastard went over there next. He's going to each property wirthout a front fence and doing it. Look at Jessie's garden!"

Ton was moving fast, his gardens he and his Dadda cared for in ruins. Not only had the arsehole sprayed a line, he had ripped up the garden back to the line from the footpath, dead and dying flowers littering the path up the side of the house. Ton stood gaping then let out a roar or rage, turning to scan the street then as Jack was almost to him, he was off, running lopsidedly towards the man now at another old Biddy house.

"Don't you touch that!" Ton roared "That's mine!"

The man turned and saw a large teenager hurtling towards him head fist like he was about to tackle him and he stepped back with alarm, Jack reaching Ton to hook his arm as it looked like for the first time in history like Ton was about to finally hit someone.

"What the fuck are you doing to our gardens!" Jack demanded "These are our properties, we tend these gardens and they are within spec!"

"New village codes" the man said haughtily "All fence lines must be maintained as a grass verge."

"But these don't have fences. According to the by-laws any without fences can have their gardens to the footpath. If you check you will see this is their property. Their land. Only the berm beyond the footpath to the street is council owned and maintained. These parts are private property. You have been vandalising gardens and trespassing todo so!"

The man paled as he looked around, then cleared his throat "I guess… I guess I better check that. I think there are a lot of changes ahead."

"You do that, my lawyers are about to" Jack snarled as he fumbled for his phone and Ton stood defiantly in the path of the man with folded arms.

"Get off my land!"


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto was unaware of the drama unfolding as he dressed Hawk in warm clothing before releasing him to the back yard, Grace and LB already out there squealing as they ran chasing butterflies.

San sat with little Jax in her lap and she smiled as she saw Ianto "Hey Tad. Is that Dad I hear bellowing? His voice really carries when he's pissed."

Ianto turned and listened, definitely hearing Jack's voice on the wind and he grimaced "A few changes happening in the village. Unfortunately they want to change all my plans. A bit excited with the handbrake off."

"But … it works. You didn't make shit up …oops, sweat jar kids … I mean … it took years to bring the village up to the standard it is. Do they not realise that changing everything might not be a good idea?" she gaped. "What about the judging panel? They love this place … change is not always appreciated."

"Well … I think they are about to find out." Ianto huffed "Seems the malicious compliance Jack had implemented in only doing work on our properties might have to be tightened. Looks like they really need to find out how hard it is to keep the place nice."

"Pulling out?" she asked softly "You love it here."

"I will never leave. I DO love it here. No. Just a lesson to be taught here and I think it's high time people remember that I was mayor for a reason other than my chequebook." Ianto sniffed.

"So … what's the plan?"

"I don't know yet. Still stewing on it. I will talk to Jack and maybe take the less travelled road here. I might go Bastard on them. I usually turn the other cheek and try to let things slide but I think I need to be more self preserving these days. Jack and I were talking not so long ago about how much nicer it is with the kids, us. No work or responsibilities. I think I need to go all the way and simply remove myself for every and all problems here." Ianto said after he had considered for a moment "I am not going to let this worry me. I know my rights. Know what is mine so … whatever."

Sam glanced up, knowing that word was one Jack hated for a reason.

Oh lord.

Game on.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto was still mulling over the events in the village trying not to let them get to him and when the phone went he hesitated, then reluctantly picked it up, his lawyer on the other end.

"Right" he said as he listened to the lawyer speak about the by-laws and such. Of course Ianto knew them. Edidic memory. "Wait. You were told Mister Harkness-Jones called … I think you were called by Jack about something. Yes. That's right, that's his cell number."

Ianto hung up and pondered the weirdness of it all, then knew deep down something was happening he was REALLY not gonna like and he could feel that head really coming on. Damn it. He told himself not to get upset, to let them find out for themselves now he was getting upset.

Soft tit.

He went back outside to watch the children play, determined not to answer the phone again. It was a lovely day after all. Animal and Skidmark appeared, standing nearby like they wanted something and after a while Ianto grunted in acknowledgement.

"Boss. Just to let you know … the council have ordered some .. ah … stuff for the Christmas dos. Ah… they need to put it all somewhere and we usually …."

"I am not mayor. This is not my village anymore. They want to store shit they find somewhere or they pay me for the service. That town hall is mine. I purchased it so it would not get pulled down like they wanted. It's mine. The chalets are not a storage facility either… that reminds me. We have a shit load of civil defence stiff there and it needs to be removed. Get some boys to remove all the shit that is marked as 'Village' and pile it outside the council chambers. Also … get all of the stuff you know I purchased from the council storage facilities behind the chambers, put that stuff in MY hall!"

"Wait. What is happening? Jack said the same, all the Christmas stuff to be separated out and sorted. The sleigh and such too" Skidmark frowned "What's happening here?"

Ianto explained about the fliers, the things that had happened, him stepping down and now weirdness in him not being invited to take part in council business even though he owns almost 70%+ of the village. As he spoke he got more and more upset then he rose and said "My head hurts. Tell them to go do whatever they want."

"I have the kids Tad, Hawk is fine, go lie down" Sam called out as she cuddled the little one.

As he headed in Skidmark turned to Animal, "we need to find Jack."

They headed off as Ianto lay in the cool pillow and decided to simply let it all go.

.

.

.

.

So, if we go off the premise that this village has … what … 450 houses? Ianto and Jack would have about 300? Sheesh. I am going with the fact that after the floods some moved away, some of the elderly wanted money for retirement homes etc and Ianto being Ianto paid them out … stuff like that. These houses were filled with Hoodlum or those low income families. Some hiding from bad partners etc that Owen slips his way. Over time it has slowly grown without him ever realising the portfolio here was getting chocka. No one else really noticed either and they still think he owns a 'few' places.

That into consideration … there are about 150 or so NOT his, these people not under his reign right? Also, he rented out those he did own, not all to hoodlum and even if some were families in need, they can be swayed by the dickheads who think they still own the village. As much as he helps them, it seems human nature to bite the hand that feeds.

This is not Jarred's fault. He is too soft and they are running all over him. He needs to get control, regain some sort of grip on the reins or this might get nasty. At the moment, Jack is sort of enjoying himself and they have no idea that mess they are in, digging themselves deeper as the hole fills with shit. So far … This is being contained to the main street in the middle of town, Jack holding back on total madness but that might change if Ianto gives him the nod.

Do you think he will?

The entire town might be in for a facelift if it is not careful.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Jack found Ianto in the bedroom, half asleep with a glazed look on his face and knew he was in pain.

Damn.

"Hey Tiger, want me to close the blinds?"

"Mmmmmm"

Jack did so and carefully climbed onto the bed, kissing the back of Ianto's neck as he pulled him close to spoon. They lay there like that for a while then Ianto told him everything on his mind, letting Jack tell his side, his thoughts and then came the question.

"What do you want to do lover?"

"I don't know." Ianto sighed "what do you think Cariad?"

"Well … how about you leave this one to me, hmm?" Jack smiled as Ianto rolled to face him, snuggling in to look into his face in the half light "Tiger, you are tired. This has upset you and we both know that your blood pressure does not need stress. I will handle this. Let me handle this. This is my village too, my family. Let me show my teeth for a change. I will sort everything."

Ianto sighed, his hand stroking Jack's throat in such a way that Jack loved.

"Am I your hero?"

Ianto smiled as he relied "Cariad, you will always be my hero."

"Then let me put my cape on and sort this all out" Jack smiled and Ianto pulled back slightly to stare at him.

"What are you going to do?" Ianto frowned "I know that look. That's the Harkness Bastard look."

"Yeah" Jack leered "You sexy piece of welsh tail you!"

Ianto found himself laughing softly, even if it did hurt his head and he snuggled in again. Decision made. "Cariad … you do whatever you want. Whatever you think. I will keep to myself and just enjoy our babies."

"And I will make the world a better place for them" Jack said in a silly voice.

"I love you" Ianto slurred, already drifting off "my hero"

Jack held on and rubbed his back as he listened to Ianto's breathing deepening, lengthening and evening out. Relaxing at last.

They wanted a bastard?

OK.

Jack was about to show himself.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Shangri-La Village Council

Main street

Shangri-La

.

.

Dear Mister Harkness-Jones

It has come to our attention that several rental properties in your portfolio do not conform to the new fencing by-law that was passed recently.

This is to inform you that under this new by-law all properties must be fenced and all fencing it to be in a uniform line in conjunction with other properties on the street. All fences are to be white. All fences are to be erected within 14 working days or there will be fines.

We look forward to the new look for our village once you have completed the improvements to the eighteen properties listed below to be fenced.

Yours faithfully

Blah… blah… bastard….wankers….

.

.

Jack looked at the letter, then the properties listed with interest. Eighty listed. They had missed more. Ianto owned about 250 or more actually not including the chalets …. And the mountain…oooooooo.

Jack looked up "Johnny. Wanna get up to no good?"

John looked up from the paper as he waited for Ianto to join them with the cuppas "Huh? What? Thuggery?"

"No. Some malicious compliance" Jack grinned "Apparently we have to fence all our rental properties ..like now… and they want the fences white."

"OK" John said slowly. "And?"

"You know that place we got those building fences from, you know … building site fencing so no one can get in?" Jack said as he leaned forward "remember all the other fencing they had there? That old, decommissioned stuff?"

"Are we allowed to do that?"

"Here. This brochure in with the letter shows what they want. Nowhere does it state it had to be a white picket fence. Right? They do not state what sort of fence, just that it has to be white and no size given either" Jack grinned and John saw that manic glee of his old partner shining through.

"You are going to misbehave?" John said with delight "Are we gonna be shits?"

"Yeah"

"What about Ianto?"

"He said I can do whatever I want. I am his hero and he trusts me to do whatever I want!" Jack said with glee "I wanna do some really bad shit. I wanna let them know that they kicked the hornets' nest."

"Goody" John gushed "I was getting a bit bored lately. Eye Candy REALLY said we are allowed to be bastards?"

"Hoodlum" Jack said firmly "I am Hoodlum. A fucking member of their council now. Oh yes Johnny boy … we can do whatever the fuck we like to get out message across. And we have an army to help us."

"Well" John folded the paper and rose with energy "Let's party!"


	8. Chapter 8

8

The transporter rumbled into the middle of the village and Jack got out, waving to Carl who was washing the fire engine "Hey buddy."

"Hey Jack, Whatcha doing?"

"I have to fence my properties. Gonna do it now starting with the main street. Lovely day, gonna do some compliance with the new bylaws!"

Carl looked confused "what?"

"Oh … right. Listen, we have to get together at some stage and talk about your tenancy too" Jack said as he continued to smile "You haven't been paying anything and we need to sort out some sort of lease and payment plan."

"What?"

"Well ... I know you get a stipend for the firehouse cottage you are supposed to be in. I think really, you should have been passing that along since you are not in it, but in Babs' house instead. You know, I have been paying the fees on it. Really, you should consider moving to the right house for your family" Jack looked around "Look buddy, good to see you but we gotta boogie. The rest of the men are arriving."

Carl watched three more trucks arrive, the men spilling out were clearly Hoodlum and excited, the backs of the trucks full of …. "Jack? Is that razor wire?"

"Yeah. Ex military. Cool huh?" Jack gushed "We are gonna do my properties then spray paint them white like we have to. Gonna look radical. I think I will go with the military theme all the way with my places. After all … it will match my ride."

Carl closed his mouth and looked at Jack then started to snort it mirth "Oh shit. Jarred is gonna have a cow!"

"I don't see why. We are completely compliant" Jack shrugged and Carl laughed some more then slapped his shoulder.

"I am going to take the same road as Ianto and simply walk away" Carl laughed "I am staying out of this. I'm going to watch this all with interest. I did warn Jarred. The house. Ah … you do what you have to there. I've been telling him for months that Babs will want it back now she's married."

"Thanks for being a Grup about this" Jack smiled "I wish I could be too."

Carl laughed "Are you kidding? I'm gonna get some bloody popcorn for this."

Jack grinned and then walked over to start pointing at the houses to be 'fenced' and Carl went to get a deckchair.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Shangri-La Village Council

Main street

Shangri-La

.

.

Dear Mister Harkness-Jones

It has been brought to our attention that you have placed razor wire on your properties along the main street of our village. These are deemed hazardous and we are writing to demand you remove the danger to small children who play in the street.

Thank you for your consideration,

.

Blah…blah… blah….

.

.

Jack and the others were swarming the village, Jarred walking out with other council members to watch. He frowned as he saw the fencing not being removed, but rather something being added.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Jarred called as he walked over to look.

"Making the fencing safe, as per the letter" Jack said happily, another wine cork going on the end of a sharp razor point "This is fun actually. Did you know … the used corks are reused? Some are recycled and the local pubs save them? We have SOOOO many I am considering mulching some for the playground."

"Ah" Mister Connors said softly "Yes. The playground. You did that."

Jack looked up, seeing the man looking over at the playground with open dislike so he grinned happily as he replied "And I am going to add a huge slide in the middle. Maybe some of those cool noise things so when the wind blows it all makes music."

Everyone looked at him with horror as he went back to placing corks on the fences, then he sighed "Damn. These are not white. Sorry Jarred, that is remiss of me. You know what? We will have to remove all this fencing now and replace it."

"Yes, you will" Missus Larkind sniffed "This is so ….so… unseemly. Look at it, not exactly aesthetic now, is it?"

Jack turned to look at the street and then canted his head as he repeated "Ascetic. You mean .. pleasant to the eye? Artistic?"

Jarred knew he was going to be too slow, turning to silence her as she continued "Yes. Something more … soild!"

"Solid. Solid and pleasing to the eye" Jack repeated "Right. I will have to solve that. GUYS. PULL EVERYTHING OUT!"

The men then proceeded to yank the fencing across the grass, the verges and into the street, piling it all on the median strip.

"Come on guys, that's not nice!" Jack huffed "Pull it to the empty section over there, we own that. The one next to Jarred… I mean … our house."

Jarred looked at Jack as he grinned happily back.

The confusion in the air was not lost on Jack who was starting to have fun as John stormed past in his boots, stomping the muddy grass in more.

Oh yes.

Let's go.

How do you like me now?


	10. Chapter 10

10 - OK only this one more and you will have to wait until tomorrow for another one ... or two

.

.

.

Shangri-La Village Council

Main street

Shangri-La

.

Dear Mister Harkness-Jones

Since the fencing was removed we are now left with an eyesore in our otherwise unblemished town. The council would like to remind you that the judging of the village for Village of the Year is soon and we would like this resolved as soon as possible.

Kind regards

.

Soft tits.

..

..

Jack smiled, folding the letter neatly as he watched Ianto laughing, Hawk squealing as his Tad danced with him. Jack leaned back and called out "Gonna go do some business love."

"OK Cariad, get milk"

Jack nodded, rising as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Milk. Yeah. Gonna to do that.

Jack headed to the village, entering Manny's and Manny looked pleased to see him, leaning over the counter "Whatcha gonna do next?"

"already happing my Jamaican man" Jack winked "John is on it."

Manny waved at him to take the milk and ran outside to see what was happening, gaping as fences were erected on the properties the razor wire had previously resided at. Bonnets. Seemingly hundreds of car bonnets were being pulled from the trailers and placed on the fence lines, standing up and place side by side with one hinged as a gate.

There was a man they had never seen before with a huge blow touch, cutting into the bonnets so make holes in the shape of butterflies and what seemed to be…. Lizards? Then two Hoodlum would shake a can of spray-paint before spraying the hoods a messy white. Then they moved onto the next one.

"What do toy think?" Jack asked, Manny sniggering as he looked around and then looked at Jack.

"Can ya do mine? Got a letter that my fence is too low, apparently below three foot high is not acceptable." Manny pointed to his house next-door, the little concrete fencing between the garden and green belt more like two feet but … well …

"No problem Manny. Tell ya what, anyone else tells you they got a letter about their fence, tell them to let me know if they want me to fix it for them" Jack said grandly "Plenty more bonnets in the junk yard!"

Manny laughed as he clapped Jack on the shoulder and they enjoyed the sunshine as another fence went up, Jarred and other councillors running into the chambers for an emergency meeting.

John had a go with the spray cans too.

For old time's sake.


	11. Chapter 11

11

"Jack!" Animal was running, something that was alarming in itself and Jack paused as he got out of the SUV in the front parking area to the house. He watched the man come to a halt, panting with his hands waving. All Jack caught were 'the roses' and he was back in the SUV with Animal, racing for the village.

He found men outside the council chambers calmly digging up the rose bushes in the large front garden.

"What the hell are you doing!" he roared "Those are memorial bushes!"

"We want to put some camellias in, white ones to match the new blue theme" old mister Hayes said angrily, "It's none of your bloody business Harkness!"

"No? Most of these are Bets and Herb's offerings. You really think people want them gone?" Jack demanded and the old man bristled. "And it's Harkness-Jones you old prick!"

"I don't care what the fuck you want. They are not welcome and are going to the dump." He roared then paused and added "And so is that monstrosity you call a playground there in the middle of the fucking village. Eyesore!"

Jack was really insulted now "What? MY playground?"

Jack looked at the little toadstool furniture and the lovely things the children all loved, feeling more than slightly pissed.

Right.

"I will move them" he said in a low snarl, Animal stepping back as Jack swing to address the small crowd forming "I will take these roses and I will move the playground if it is SOOOO unwanted. Oh yes. I will sort this out toot-sweet."

Jarred came out of the doors and looked at the mess, paling as he said softly "Oh no. I thought you meant this side of the garden. Not the roses."

"It's OK Jarred" Jack said calmly, a soft smile "I said I will sort it all out. Move everything. No worries."

Jarred looked mollified as he nodded "good. Good, whatever you think Jack. I … I don't like the bad blood between us."

"There isn't any, Jarred … it's OK. I'm just doing what I can to make everyone happy" Jack smiled as he patted his arm "We'll move them right now."

Jack pulled back and called out to the men that they were to load the roses up for replanting on the lower edge of the mountain and Jarred frowned "Jack, I don't think …"

"Our mountain" Jack sing-songed with another soft pat of Jarred's arm "Remember? We own the entire block of land back there, mountain included. So … if I wanna plant roses on it … I will. Oh … and …ah …. I have not forgotten that fencing by-law."

Jarred was worried now, looking to his husband for help but Carl just shrugged and started to walk away.

He had warned him.

Ianto and Jack were oil and water.

Ianto might be fire … but Jack? Pure dynamite.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Ianto looked at the men gathered around the large living room table, their clothing messy and dirt clumped in their hair, all talking happily like they had spent the day watching a footy game. He took a chance and followed the one most likely to tell him "Ton?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did you and Daddy do today?"

"We planted some roses and fixed some fences" Ton shrugged "Usual stuff."

"OK" Ianto frowned. Really? It didn't sound so bad.

"And Dad said Compliance a lot" Ton snorted "Like… a lot. He really likes that word."

"Huh" Ianto blinked, then went back through to where the men were huddled together, talking softly and he settled to listen as Jack seemed to stall out.

"Grimm, repeat that?" Jack asked.

"Dude! It's Reaper. How many…. Christ. You are deliberately doing that!" the Hoodlum gaped, then laughed as he shook his head "Christ on a stick. Right. I said … if they want the playground moved from the middle of the village we should put it somewhere they can't move it from again. Like private land!"

"Private land" Jack said slowly, then saw Ianto "Hey Tiger. You look more rested."

"I am" Ianto said, then looked at the table full again "Jack? You are not bring too naughty are you? I mean … I am all for some hi-jinks but these are our neighbours and I do want to stay."

"Sweetie, most of the village is behind us, egging us on" Jack assured him "What did I say? Don't worry about it. I have it all in hand!"

"And I know where we can get that locking gate" John said.

"Gate?" Ianto blinked.

"Yeah. We have to fence things, have the fencing but need a gate" John nodded "I think I know where one is big ebough."

"Jack? Just promise not too naughty" Ianto warned.

"Babe … when I am done … they will be totally aware that you are not the one with whom to …ah…"

"Bake?" Penny said around a mouthful of cake as his Grampy struggled with the word about to fall out.

Jack leaned in and whispered "poke."

"Ah. Poking a dragon" Ben said as he held his plate out "Please Tonny?"

Ianto knew his husband. Knew that look exchanged between Jack and John. They were digging in, they were investing in this … game. Ianto pondered and decided that it was their game, let them play some more.

You never know.

Might work.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Harkness-Jones Mannor

Main Road

Shangri-La

Dear Carl and Jarred

I am writing to inform you that your lease on the property you currently reside at is coming to an end and we will not be seeking a renewal of said lease. As of the 31st of next month you will no longer be legally leasing the property and it would be preferred if you were to move out before this date. As you have NEVER paid any monies during your stay, despite receiving benefits from the Fire Service and Council to cover costs, it behoves me to remind you that the original lease signed with Babs Harkness-Jones, my daughter, set at a monthly stipend.

You are currently in arrears $15,779.34 and we look forward to this payment being made at your earliest convenience or a payment plan being put in place so we may recover our debt.

I would like to point out, the mayoral find is available for such things and as it is a mayoral bill ... of sorts … and the council should really be paying the mayor a salary like other villages. Perhaps you can use that? Check the By-laws. Page 568 in the rule book, the blue cover titled SHANGRI-LA ZONING AND BY-LAWS. It clearly says there will be accommodation provided for the mayor if none is available.

Yours faithfully

Pissed off and vindictive Captain.

.

.

Jack had hand delivered it to the assistant to the mayor, knew it was coming so he stood in the playground calmly unbolting a metal flower so when it happened there would be witnesses. And …whoaaaaa.

"What the fuck is this!" Jarred screamed, running for Jack with the letter in this hand. Jack wondered idly if he was going to slap him with it like a man with a white glove demanding a duel, pistols at dawn or something and almost laughed.

"We need the house back." Jack said coolly "It is hers. You have a perfectly good one provided by the fire service. Take that back. Go on, we need it."

"This is because I am changing things. This place could really take off, we could really make a name for ourselves."

"You keep forgetting, Ianto already did that" Jack sighed "Who owns most of this place? Put all the work in to make it so great? Eh? Who was one of your closest friends? Oh right. You have a job to do. So do I!"

Oh, and I have another letter for you, well for everyone I guess, a trespass notice. It will be going up on the industrial fencing."

Jarred didn't like that either.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Ianto and Tosh were talking softly, Denbae asleep in her lap, all curled up like a little cat with his thumb in his mouth. They were discussing his last measurement checks and she was showing concern that in time he would need some corrective surgery on his legs.

Ianto placed the cup of tea closer to her on the side table, then a plate of food so she could still imbibe while her son slept, his hand lingering on the little head as he leaned in and kissed her gently. Then he straightened as he heard distant rumbling.

"Is that… machinery?" He walked to the window and looked out back at the horse paddocks and made a small noise of alarm.

"Ianto?" she said as she rubbed a little back "What is it?"

"Jack, up to tricks. He and Johnny are doing something and …. Ah. There's Owen, he's with them. They look ridiculous, like something out of Monty Python doing big strides up and down the field like … what's he up to?"

Tosh watched Ianto's face as he screwed it up, clearly concerned and then he turned and shrugged "Whatever."

He sat back down and lifted a sleepy Jackson from the floor beside him, cooing as the baby yawned and then smiled sleepily back. She watched him settle and smiled "You know, this letting it all go thing is working for you."

"I have decided it's not my problem. I have all I need here, I love this place, my kids and the wonderful man out there doing a John Cleese impression. I don't care anymore. I used to let things get to me, I would chew on it and get all upset … this time I am taking a leaf out of his book and saying to hell with it. In a year's time, will it matter what happened today?"

Tosh looked at the sleeping boy and nodded "I hear you. I do. It's just hard letting go of something so consuming."

"It is liberating though" Ianto grinned at her, looking so young again "To have control over one thing, the ability to choose if you are gong to consider this something personal or simply shrug it off like a rainy day or someone taking your parking space. What does it matter? It's all Gravy … hello Cariad."

Jack came through the back doors of the living room, smiling at Tosh as he headed for Ianto, kneeling to kiss him lovingly, then stroke a tiny head "Jax. Hello baby."

"Whatcha doing?" Ianto asked with a cheeky grin.

"The Lake House, the water. You were swimming every day again, I see the ease of movement. With the pool at the chalets being far enough to be unreachable on a bad day … I am gonna sink another pool here instead." Jack said happily "I purchased that parcel of land across the road, the horses can go there as well as some more garage space for Babs' collection since she will not stop buying cars. Out back we will sink a pool, maybe build her house?"

Ianto stalled out, staring at Jack "Her house?"

"I talked to her, she doesn't want to live in the village by her parents, and she wants to live here with her 'real' parents. I said I would take this to you since you are the architect. Build another one love?"

Ianto lit up as he saw that Jack was not kidding, they were expanding the land and he was going to get his pad out again.

Tosh canted her head as she watched the two men maintain eye contact, Jack's hands sliding up and down Ianto's legs in a loving caress.

Yes. This letting go was working for him.


	15. Chapter 15

15

"Well, I don't know. I mean … can it be a single story?" Babs was swinging in her chair like Monkey does, her hair flying as she sharply changed direction and Ianto resisted the urge to scold. She was a full grown woman now … married for Godsake.

"Do you have a style in mind?"

"Well … remember that place we stayed at for the movie premiere? It had that huge deck area and a pool? It was all mostly one room with the bedrooms running along the back of it, great for a party or just letting the sun in."

Ianto considered "So … island style, single story … long and sleek, lots of glass and entertaining inside and out. Bali or Hawaii feel with maybe a pool house that can also be a little summer house so you can settle in there to read or fold back the walls for a little eating nook. A thatched roof and I could sink a fire pit out to the back of the place so we can have bonfires and such at Guy Fawkes …"

Ianto was off, his pencil moving as Babs looked on with delight, all she had in her head being said out loud. As per usual her lovely Taddy understood her and was sketching something quickly "Here is a rough idea. See? Pool. House beside it, the deck can go the full length of the house, wrap the pool and be large enough for a party area, even a little side area at the back here, far enough away that your Dad and I can still be old farts in bed early. Good fencing around the pool that will not stop the flow of the party if the deck is big enough."

"Tad! You know he will be dong that stupid funky chicken dance in the middle of the party!" she laughed "Yes! I love it … only … I want six rooms along this side. My master, four other bedrooms so we can have a kiddie or two and an office that I can keep my memorabilia in and such. I do not want it scattered everywhere. I like how Walter has his awards and such neatly put in that cabinet in his main foyer. I want mine in a room so I can go in there while reading lines or preparing for a part or something and feel a star."

"OK Poppet. So, the room off the master can be a nursery then, ah…. If I keep this room as your office, the end one nearest the back doors then if you ever want to expand we can go that way, run back along the side of the house creating a passageway and more rooms."

"More… Taddy, not all of us are gonna have babies up the wazoo ya know" she laughed "One or two. We don't want lots, just enough to be able to love something other than ourselves"

"Single story, I can do a flat roof and you could have a rooftop garden then I guess" he muttered and Babs shrilled with delight, the idea of a flowery roof exciting. "If I have a wide edging with some low protecting fencing for kids and cats not to fall off … we can even have pots of colour around it … lobelia that cascades down over the edge. Mediterranean feel … old world."

"Oh Taddy, you are so good at this!"

Ianto's mind was flying as he sank himself in his baby girl's dream.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ianto was walking along the road outside his house pushing more daffodil bulbs into the dirt at the fence line and he slowed, watching the huge display coming towards him.

It was Babs' house from the village, teetering on a huge house mover and he looked over to a paddock on the other side of the road, just down from the house and saw for the first time what the heavy machinery had been doing. Clearing it for a house. He watched it slowly move past then Jack came behind it, stopping to smile "Hey there good looking. What's your hourly rate?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow as Jack acted like nothing was going on, canting his head as he replied "A hot shower and foot massage."

"Ooooo, can ya pencil me in for four o'clock when the kids are all at Walt's for Ben's sleepover?" Jack called back as he glanced at the house that was slowly toddling away from him "Hawk permitting."

"That's a date" Ianto grinned, then watched Jack race after the house and then a few more vehicles, lastly Animal. Ianto crooked a finger and the man stopped, clambered out and came to stand before him, as always respectful.

"So?"

"Well, we have the guard house but some of us have family. This house will go there so we can have our wives and kids come sometimes. Play with the other ones and then if they like it here, we might put our names down for a house. Also … we needed the patch of land it was on." Animal dutifully reported as Ianto listened and pouted, so he added "It will look great when we are done. Jack is outdoing himself here, the council are busting their boilers. Stream coming out of their ears … shitting their dacks!"

"I see" Ianto did not have any idea what was going on but as he watched dhe grinning man clamber back into his vehicle to race after the others he couldn't help but smile. This thing was making Jack seem younger too, a project to sink his teeth into. Especially the Bastardry part of it, he had missed being someone of substance, the leader. Ianto was rather the king of the castle these days, to see Jack regain his spot as an Alpha was kinda nice.

And that proposition just then?

Ianto turned to walk slowly home, humming all the way as he knew Sam would jump at having Hawk over, both little girls wanting to play there as well so they did not get under foot as all the boys played whatever weird and wonderful games they would think up. Usually invoking weird Monkey things too.

The house would be nice there for the Hoodlum security.

Jack was lovely.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Jarred stood in the middle of the street looking at the empty section the house had sat on, his house. The house his children had … he sighed as Ren stood in the section with a stick eagerly poking at the dirt that was now exposed from under the house.

A hand slapped his shoulder and he watched Jack walking confidently past him to enter the property and tousle the boy's hair lovingly, "Hey sport. Wanna help? We are gonna lay fresh fake grass now it's all level then move the playground here. What do you think?"

Ren looked at his lovely uncle and grinned "Can we have a fort?"

"A fort?"

"The other stuff is baby stuff. I want a big fort so I can play pirates with Monkey and…and… have a sand pit with a BIG tree for the shade and…and… lots" Ren spread his arms wide with excitement, not the least bit worried that they had moved into another house nearby in the last few days, loving the house being torn up and moved away, now seeing a real live play area that was not across a road, one he could play in like his own back yard.

"You know … that is an excellent idea. Tell you what, you can help all the way champ. Imp and Ton are gonna, Monkey too although I don't know how much he will really be. Get's that mad eye thing going and we may have to have a cage area for him."

Ren laughed moving in for a hug then he ran off to tell the other kids Uncle Jack was at it again.

"So … the jibes the others were making about the play area. You are moving it to private property so they can't' touch it" Jarred sighed "Jack … this is all getting out of hand. I had no idea the iron fist Ianto had. They are like fucking children arguing across a dinner table, one even threw sandwiches at the others the other day. I had to leave the meeting. I have lost control and … I don't know what I am doing anymore."

Jack nodded as he felt sorry for the man, after all Ianto did love him. "Jarred, you have a choice here. Neither one ideal."

"Yeah?"

"Both involve pie"

Jared blinked slowly.

"Either you accept the shit pie you made and eat it like ya like it or you suck it up and eat humble pie by apologising to my lovely Welsh Tiger and asking him for help. He will still help you ya know even if he will be shocked horrified and slightly amused by what has been happening in his absence"

"Wait. He doesn't know?" Jarred gaped.

"Nope!" Jack rocked on his heels with glee "Not a thing, does not care a hot. Told me to have at it. Like … hall pass. I could paint every house we own bright purple if I want. Ianto will not care. He has told me to do whatever I feel right to assert ourselves as major shareholders in this village since others seem to forget he was not just the mayor but a 70%+ shareholder in this place."

Jared smiled softly "You know … I have missed your cheeky smile. I've made a pig's ear of this."

"And you know who will turn it back into a silk purse" Jack turned to wander the lot as Jarred sighed, rubbing his face.

Yeah.

He knew which pie he was going for.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Ianto looked up from the easel, the painting one he was working on in the bright light of the back patio so he could look at the empty section, watching the kids playing with some other village ones, all of them pretending to help as Jack had them picking up stones to throw into heaps before the new topsoil would be laid eventually.

Pegs were already placed for the pool and it looked like it would be bigger than the Chalet one, Ianto was more than excited now.

"Not interrupting?" Jarred asked.

"Not at all, need a break to consider if I am making the deck the right colour. Might want a more of a rich honey stain." Ianto smiled and Jarred looked at the picture, a lovely house emerging with a wistful almost ethereal look, wisteria and … flowers on the roof? Wow.

"You see, a flat roof means the guttering is internal. The waist high edging will have flowerpots in it, then the lobelia and other such things can fall over the edge, some ivy perhaps, if it is kept in check. The whole deck area will be nice but this area at the back will make way to a little garden where an archway and pagoda will keep up the flowing flower thing. Babs loves the idea but it's really for Bethy. She loves to curl up with a good book. A swing seat out here with a reading nook, some trees for shade once they establish themselves, you know you can move fully grown trees if you are careful."

"It looks … amazing" Jarred gushed "And that little pool house … I love the open panelling."

"Yes, another reading nook. I can see Bethy in there breastfeeding a baby while Babs entertains outside." Ianto hummed happily then glanced at him "You OK?"

"Tired. I've lost the reins" Jarred sat heavily beside him "I messed up. I let then have too much say, too many ideas and all of a sudden they forgot who was in charge. I didn't know half the shit going on. I looked at the correspondence file and saw all these letters to you and Jack, from Jack … from your lawyer … this is a war."

"Yes. It is" Ianto smiled "But don't take it to heart. It's not directed at you. It's at the council. He will not tell me everything, I agreed to let him take the lead on this. I gather there is some strong-arm tactics being employed by those who have no idea he has the ability to reverse a hold."

"Yeah. He has them by the balls. I mean … they are just starting to realise what you do for the place, now it's been revoked. The bloody place looks unkempt. The grass is long, there is rubbish in the street and more than one person has come to me to complain about their colour scheme."

"Jarred. This will not be easy and you have to know … you have lost village of the year. You have to put that away, accept that this year Marv finally gets a win and maybe next year you can regain the crown" Ianto counselled gently "But first and foremost you need to assert yourself. You are the mayor until the next election, like it or not. That goes both ways. You have powers. You …. Like Jack…can take action without care for others. If they don't like it they can rant and rage but in the end … they can only elect you out. If you have turned it around before the next election and the place is pristine again, with firm reins … you will triumph. On your own terms. Not because I seconded you."

Jarred nodded as he agreed and Ianto let it go, rising to make a cuppa.

This was not his problem.


	19. Chapter 19

19

"OH MY GOD!" Jarred said with horror as he stopped the car, slamming the brakes on so hard the two kids in the back seats were whipped forward, as was his half asleep husband. Their day in London coming to a shocking end.

The house in front of them was pink. Bright shocking pink.

Carl started to laugh, large belly laughs as he clutched at himself and pointed at the house. The kids looked through the seats and laughed as well, it looked so silly. Jack was walking around the outside of it with Ton and Imp, an excited John bouncing around them all like some escaped lunatic.

Jarred finally parked the car and got out calling to Jack "WOW! Bright!?"

"Yeah, Ianto said maybe I should consider painting all our houses, since we do own them and it's been a while. He's right, I've not painted since the floods. So … every house will get a paint job!"

"All pink?" Carl managed to splutter out with glee, his eyes watering.

"Oh no. Themed!" Jack replied with equal glee, Ton swinging to look at them and he begin to speak.

"This is the Barbie house since Barbie Hennhan lives here. We are gonna place pink flowers and put in a pretty white archway for roses to climb. This entire house will be an explosion of pink!" Ton waved his hands like he was conducting a silent orchestra "And the pathway will be white tones, flowered edging with pink and white… it will be so adorable!"

"Wow" Carl squeaked with glee, glancing at his dumbstruck husband "I can only imagine the one for Mister Brown."

Jack grinned as he caught the thought and said slyly "Not everything is about poo!"

Gigging from all of them as Jared gave in, seeing the funny side of it and even starting to get used to the idea that the village were not going to be happy but he was not going to break. No. Ianto was right, until the next election he had time to turn this around and make it … "You know. If you made each house like a theme house it would make quite a statement. Mind, the fencing would spoil it."

"We are going change those" Ton said dismissively "That was just to annoy everyone. We are gonna put up nice ones … in the end."

"You sounded just like your Tadda then" Carl said and Ton lit up at the compliment, bowing to him then stomping over to tell Monkey to stop trying to eat the lavender bush.

Jack was on a roll.


	20. Chapter 20

20

"It's disgusting!" one woman said haughtily, "We should do another by-law banning bright paintwork"

Lots of voices started around the table for and against the idea and Jarred calmly picked up the gavel he had found and slammed it hard on the table making everyone jump.

"Verity, that was not on the agenda. Please stick to the agreed format. After all this a meeting" he said firmly, then shifted in the chair "now next on the agenda is …"

"But have you seen it? Pink!"

"Yes. Each house will be different though, Jack assured me not all will be that colour."

Silence now as they all stared at him … what?

"Well, since someone here sent a letter under my name without my knowledge telling him his properties needed upkeep … only some listed like you didn't know how many he does own … maybe you don't … he has decided to repaint ALL of them. You know … ALL of them. Since they own about …ooo…70% of the village I expect we will see every second house or so along the main street will get a new paint job. Will look … different."

"But … they are supposed to be all uniform on colour. Always were, it matches" a woman whined, her face falling more by the minute.

"Yes, because Jack painted all of them after the floods. Remember? The huge working bee that cleaned ALL the houses and painted them, not just theirs? why the paint matched and all looked uniform. Was nice, all white with the pretty facings, the gardens and hanging baskets along the business side under the eves. Those rubbish bins with flowers on top … Well … times change. You all changed it. You kicked at the hornet's nest and he is buzzing mad. So … he is going to paint EVERY building they own a bright colour to suit it starting with the main street … god knows what the hall and mechanic's will be…. Not to mention the picture theatre … storage sheds along the back … the school … fifteen stores… and we will then get to be reminded each time we walk down the street how much is theirs." Jarred settled back to enjoy the horror and carnage as they all screamed and yelled at him, one another and some just threw their arms up in defeat.

"He had assured me Mister Brown … your house will not reflect your name." he finally said and the place fell so silent a pin could drop loudly "I have no idea what he will do to yours but since he is your landlord and he does own at least six others sitting at this table too … expect a new paint job."

You know, Ianto was right. This letting go thing was not that bad.

Jared took a sip of his coffee and saw he had been doing it ALL wrong.

After all … the rules were the rules.

Jack was obeying every single one.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ianto couldn't stand it anymore, taking his 'putter cart' and heading to Manny's in the guise of getting fresh bread. Like he might be unable to make his own all of a sudden. He hummed as he drove along, this larger version of the old Mayoral Motor Ton now owned perfect for Hawk who sat beside him in the little car seat with glee, tooting the horn on the fake controls Animal and Skidmark had made for him.

Yes.

Spoilt rotten by the clan, this one.

Ianto slowed and then stooped, his mouth falling open as he came to the Barbie house first. In ALL it's glory.

"Holy Sh…ivers." He breathed, then his eyes went two houses down to the Gorman residence, this one apparently getting an Africa feel to it complete with plastic rhino in the garden. Like … a life sized rhino.

"Cooeeee" Ms Gorman waved happily "Hello Love. See? I've called him Ronnie. Isn't he lovely? Jack is so clever, remembering me talking about that safari I took in my younger days. You should see the lovely flowers he is getting for my baskets on either side of my door. Did you know you can get ones that look like butterflies? He is so sweet."

Ianto took a deep breath and smiled "Yes. He is a clever clogs."

"And Donald, he's loving the new look. They're almost finished" she pointed and he turned to the next house they owned in the street. He blinked, then started to snort with mirth.

Desert.

Ianto drove towards it, Hawk yelling for his Dadda and Jack looked up at them, lighting up as he raced to kiss the baby …toddler… well you know .. he is the youngest little creep. Ianto drank in the house that was now tiled on the front, the front yard almost devoid of life with sand ….yes…real sand everywhere and tuft of grass here and there. The mere cat collection was cute though, the fake mound of dirt for their little home was sweet and it was clear that Donald was smitten as he waddled towards them "Ianto. Do you see, son? I have had these little fellas in my back yard and Jack saw them. Even got those ones there, look … a while family. Even one with his little arms up in the air. Aren't they cute? I collect mere cats ya know!"

"Yes Donnie. I … wow. It is lovely. Those ones by the letter box are large enough for little knitted hats in winter."

"OHHHHH!" hands flew into jazz hands as the old man gushed, Ton joining in as he screamed that the biddies could do scarves as well

Mere cats the size of small children stood sentry guard as the fence line, four of them.

In the winter snow they would look cute all rugged up.

Gods, Jack was on a roll, wasn't he?


	22. Chapter 22

22

Shangri-La Village Council

Main street

Shangri-La

Dear Captain & Doctor Harkness-Jones

You are invited to a private morning tea with the Shangri-La Village Council to discuss the future of the village and we are seeking your input in the changes needed to bring us all into a consensus on the new look of the village.

We would really appreciate your involvement and positive inclusion in this.

Yours faithfully

Yellow belly sand crawlers

Jack was pleased. Sitting there smiling at the letter as Ianto poured the coffee, then sat back to chew on his slice of toast, the banana on top less that it had been when he got up, Hawk quietly shoving a slice in his mouth with wide innocent eyes.

Pirate.

"Babe, we have a little meeting to go to in the village this avo, are you free?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded, slicing more banana for the stinker who was making grabby hands.

Jack rose and went to do some phone calls as Ianto turned to his baby, "well now. What are we wearing today, hmmm?"

"Tadda?" Ton called out, "I'm going with Curty!"

"OK love" Ianto replied absently not bothering to ask where, it was the school wander and then Curt wanted to head into London for some shopping, no doubt Ton excited to help push the trolley wherever they wound up shopping.

Ianto dressed Hawk warmly and then rose, Curt wandering through the room to scoop the little man up and stuff him in the huge pushchair with the girls who all screamed with glee at seeing their ….ah…uncle?

Ianto then went upstairs to sort out his clothes for the meeting. He knew what it was for, didn't need to see the letter to know Jack had won something. His glee infections as more than one Hoodlum could be seen outside the bedroom window down on the back lawn, a piece of paper that was clearly the letter being passed around as they all gleefully read it.

Seems like it was all coming to the wire.

Jack was finished baking his pie and was about to serve it.

The sort of pie that has a cheery on tip.

Cold.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Jack entered first, then held the door for Ianto and George, Idris lastly sliding in to stand against the wall as the other three men sat and regarded the silent council.

"I'll be mother" one said as she rose to pour some tea, the finger food on the table seemingly weird to Ianto who would never allow food in the official chambers like this. As if knowing his thoughts, Jarred cleared his throat. He had spoken with Ianto and knew he was here to listen, not take part. This was Jack's rodeo.

"Now then. We would like to start by saying that we appreciate your efforts to adhere to our new rules" Verity said as she looked nervously at the man she did not know sitting between Ianto and Jack, "However we have a few concerns."

"Oh?" Jack raised an eyebrow "Like what?"

"For a start, the new fencing is a bit of an eyesore" she huffed.

"The by-laws were thoroughly reviewed by myself and my staff" George said calmly "We have broken no rules and if you insist on implementing new ones to counteract our efforts I must warn you, the National Council Association is already watching you."

"And who are you again?"

"George" Ianto said softly "He was the uncle of Stephen's mother Alice. Also his godfather. Babbit's too."

"Oh" Verity blinked, then continued as some of the others shifted in their seats as they suddenly recalled that this man was also a bloody high court judge. Verity smiled as she added "there is also the problem that apparently you have put up huge fences around the mountain. You do realise that is a public access and the local tours need that removed before the start of the season."

"You do realise that I own it" Ianto relied sweetly "My mountain. All if it. Mine. Your husband and his company have to ask permission."

Silence.

"In the last two weeks we have not only closed deals on four more houses that were holiday homes, we have also purchased more outlying land" Jack smiled as well, the expenditure a large dent now but worth it "We now own 80% of the properties in town and then ENTIRE circumference of the village from the bridge back to the second valley."

"My mountain" Ianto nodded "And it's closed."

"But … we need that" she bristled.

"Sorry" Ianto shrugged "so do I. This year the chalets will be closed. Those already booked to see family here are permitted but all furthers are closed. The stargazing will have to wait."

Verity's eyes narrowed "My husband does that every year and he will …"

"Either pay for a permit to be on my land with Hoodlum guides or piss off" Jack said happily.

Oh yes.

Lovely.


	24. Chapter 24

24

"None of our properties are outside the rules of this village committee" Jack said, refusing to say council "As well you know, after all seven of the twelve on this committee live in OUR houses."

Silence.

"there are two more businesses now in OUR premises and let's not forget the little fact that a lot of things in use were and are privately owned by me and Ianto" Jack looked at George before he continued "As such, we are going to adhere to the new by-law that we must remove all of our property from the public spaces and thus ensuring the new 'clean look' of the place."

"Good. Good" Verity said and Ianto nodded to Jarred who cleared his throat again.

"As mayor, I want to thank you for your wonderful support in this matter. I apologise for anything that may have offended or alarmed and would also like to assure you that we WILL be looking on to why your name was left off the list for councillors. I am well aware as are ALL of us that you were voted to remain in council even after stepping down from this position." Jarred took a moment of it to sink in as Verity bristled some more, then he added "We will miss your help in many matters but understand that the years of love and attention you have given us was all for this moment when you would release us to continue your work."

"And what about the grass!" Verity blurted out of nowhere, three more nodding as she shifted in her seat and Ianto could see that they were the ones poking her under the table to continue as she said angrily "It's an eyesore! Hasn't been mowed in weeks!"

"Well, that will be up to your caretaker" Jack said smugly, "Whoever tht it."

Silence.

"I was never on the payroll, never paid or employed to do the general landscaping work I always did. I don't have to now, I am not going to. Those houses we own that have grass between the fences and footpath… which now due to the gardens being ripped out by your workers are a mess, are being sorted out as we speak. The grass is all being ripped up and some wonderful artificial grass is being laid so they do not need upkeep and will adhere to your new rules about keeping the grass cut." Jack looked at George who nodded and smiled along with him.

"Artificial grass" Verity said like it was poison.

"Oh … and don't forget that the mower I use is mine, as is most of the large machinery used for routine landscaping. That little mower you own is useless for the large median strips so I am removing mine too, since you want ALL our property gone. Whoever you hire to do the work on the public spaces will need a real mower" Jack smiled then looked over at Ianto "Done love?"

"Yes. I think so" Ianto said softly.

The pie was cooked to perfection.

.

.

.

.

And we will got back to single posting now people ... you had your fun LOL


	25. Chapter 25

25

Marv was talking to another villager when he saw the trucks coming, dropping the cup of coffee into a beaten old rubbish bin then walking to the verge as he recognised Jack in that Transporter he loved. He raised a hand to wave as they swung to park.

"MARVIN MARTIAN!" Ton screamed as he clambered out and ran for a cuddle.

"Hey big guy Whatcha doing?" Marv laughed as he watched Hoodlum clamber out as well, stomp over to the trucks and sat unloading. "No! No. Not the planter bins!"

"We were told to remove ALL out property from the public spaces and these rubbish bins with flowerbed tops are ours. We purchased them. We maintained them. Ours. So. We thought you might like them." Jack said with a wave of his hand.

"Are you kidding? Didn't these more or less win the last competition? The judges loved the idea of the splashes of colour on the top of bins!" Marv said with shock.

"Yeah. Now they are yours" Jack said happily "Ianto is settling in at the Lake House if you and that lovely lady of yours wants to come visit. We thought it best to vacate after dropping the shit pie on everyone, let them have time to really see what they did."

"Is he OK?"

"If this had been five years ago … maybe even two years ago he would have been a mess. But .. this new 'let it go' attitude is working for him. I know deep down he is upset, even angry but is trying not to let it impact his life. In the past his health would suffer as a result of external pressures. He is … OK."

"Well, I hope they are enjoying themselves now" Marv laughed as he watched his main street light up with bold colours. It matched the hanging baskets perfectly and was so quaint. "I'm gonna win this year, aren't I"

"Yeo. Ianto told them so too, said this was your year and they had better get ready to eat crow" Jack laughed, "He's doing some baking. Come, bring the lovely wife if she's free and we will have coffee and freshly baked chocolate chip biscuits still gooey in the middle"

"I'll meet you there" Marv said as he stated to move for his truck so he could fetch the other half.

After a moment's thought Ton headed after him "Daddy, I will bring Marv so he doesn't get lost!"

Laughter as they all knew Marv knew the way like the back of his hand.

Ton wanted cuddles.


	26. Chapter 26

26

"_Taddy?"_

"Oh Babby my love. What are you doing?" Ianto asked with delight as his daughter was not one to use a phone unless necessary. Like Ton, she was a 'where is it'…'Ta' kinda girl.

"_Was wondering where you were. Me and Bethy got back from London early and you are not here"_

"Lake House love. Check the fridge door for the notes, remember?" Ianto crooned "I left the drawings for the house on the table … I think I have it all nailed in now. Just need a perusal from you two before they break ground."

"_you're kiddin!"_

"No Babby, they are good to go if you are" he smiled as he listened to her excited squeals then her soft sigh.

"_Oh Taddy. I love the decking!"_

He was relieved, worried it was too dark of a honey but pleased that his painting had gone down well, Bethy also joining in as she took the phone from her wife amd put it on speaker.

"_Taddy you spoiler. It's perfect, I love the safety gates too. You thought of everything. I can even sunbath on that roof amongst the plants and solar panels."_

"Oh my" Ianto giggled "Are you two coming up this weekend? Sam and Fen are staying there if you wanna stay. I don't know if Walt can get away from those rewrites so Curt is still deciding. If you stay there he might too, I think he feels a bit lonely as Sam is independent."

"_Well, I was undecided but now think we should stay and go over the colour scheme you have listed here, the internal walls. Maybe if we can lock all that in it means we can start shopping for tap ware and the fittings." _

Babs was now a dab hand at this building thing, knowing that getting all the light fixtures and fittings to match made things so much easier. Being able to buy in bulk was best as going back to a store in three months as another room was being fitted out meant sometimes you didn't get the same fitting as the others. This was building 101.

"That sounds lovely, Curt would love to help with colour charts and such. He still has all the charts from his and Walt's place. He did all that ya know, Fen let me do his and Sam's but Curt was the master of the design for his." Ianto smiled as they talked freely and agreed, Curt did have a good eye for colour. What made him a good makeup man too. Lord. Man of many talents.

"_I think you and Daddy have the place to yourselves" Babs finally said "We will all stay here and lark up. Might get a band in … catering… a moose."_

He laughed as she teased him and then he sat back after the call to look across the water of the lake.

Might take a swim while Hawk was snoozing in his pen.

What Ton called the 'Jail House'


	27. Chapter 27

27

"Excuse me Maiden, where is Mistress Babbitty?"

Bethy turned to find Animal standing politely in the doorway, "There is something happening down town and…"

Bethy was moving, pulling a coat on over the pretty frock she had been trying on and as she walked down the stairs Animal explained that the council folk were all standing in the middle of the roundabout looking at all the houses like they were about to have some sort of brain fart. Oh yes… she knew about those. "BABS!"

.

.

.

Jarred stood with a clipboard in his hand as the other council members stood with him and they saw them coming, mouths falling open as two goddesses stormed towards them with their hair in a floury about their shoulders, the evening gowns looking like they had stepped from some period drama, especially as Jack's Great Coat left by the back door was abound Babs' shoulders as a cape.

"What the fuck are you doing!" she demanded, breaking the spell.

"Well … as the flowers are gone and we have FINALLY agreed that was a mistake I want to put some back" Jarred said calmly, knowing her ire was not at him but those stepping back from her and those in her entourage "We were thinking … barrels."

She seemed to ponder as she looked around as well and shook her head, "Won't work. Too many different styles, will look like a western over a bloody postcard for Cornwall."

"That's the problem" he sighed as she looked around some more, her eyes drinking in her father's mental taste and she smiled.

"Well, the best solution is not to have them uniform. Eclectic like everything else is. Embrace it, make that the theme. No two the same. A barrel over there by the flower garden. The Rhino house can have a low trough. The mere cats would be nicer with lots of small potted colour along their feet … make it part of each place. Still colourful but also showing that we are all free to be ourselves, not having to conform to the 'collective' view."

"It would make things very …. Colourful" one said softly, "The Barbie house could have pots too. A white daisy, then a pink. Then white … like … why not two or three deep as well, like a band of them?"

"Now you are getting it Morven!" she clapped the woman's shoulder "See? How pretty. You can replicate that for the green house there. Taddy actually hates green, Dad did that one before using his brain box. Probably let Papa choose. If you had white it would break the green more … maybe add some red stones to the pots around the base of the plants … red and green is good feng-shui ya know."

They nodded as Jarred made notes.

Thank god Babby had sat at her Taddy's knee so often.

She knew colours.


	28. Chapter 28

28

They drove through the village with open interest, Ianto leaning forward now and then to look at the pots of colour with a soft noise of satisfaction. Each individual house had their own colours and designs. Some pots, some barrels and others ….ooooo…. a wheelbarrow full of colour. Lovely. Ianto made a noise for the car to slow so he could len out and lok, checking the mixtures were compatible plants. Perfect.

"Hello darling" came a faint call and he smiled, waving out to the Biddy who was sitting on her front deck enjoying the view as well. Lovely.

Ianto knew they had finally found their feet, letting go of the small niggle of doubt and he looked at Babs in the drivers' seat as she sedately drove her beloved Phantom along their street for him to see her input. She waited, as always for his thoughts and he knew she would not be upset if he hated it. As always, she accepted his words but she did seem nervous.

"I love it" he said after a while "I like that some of the other houses joined in. No two are the same anywhere now. Each their own stamp. Those we do not own joining made it all gel."

"That's what I thought. Maybe a change is a good thing so … go hard and stay home!" she said as she brightened, her Taddy's truthing making her feel stronger as she looked at him again "And … I joined in too."

"Oh?" Ianto raised his eyebrow and then as they turned to head towards the garage Ianto saw the mural still being completed on the side. Heck. Heck and Sean on the mountain. It had been a photo taken a year or so before Sean's death that Bets had loved and kept by her bed. Both men laughing as their faces turned to the sun, now turning to their mountain.

It was gorgeous.

And the green bobble hat on a distant climber behind them was unmistakable too, as was the dog running towards them. Myfanwy. Oh. Wow.

"Oh Babby. It's … perfect!" he sighed happily.

"Walt. Who knew he could paint!" she enthused, then looked at him and started to laugh as she realised that the gift would have come from him like the acting and singing and musical talent. Of course.

Ianto laughed with her, revelling in the fact his daughter ws no longer a girl … but a woman. A capable one at that.

This village would be OK.

It was theirs.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Ianto sat with interest, the chair for him was his old mayoral one, simply pulled to the opposite end of the table so he could sit facing Jarred and the committee could still all see him. It felt weird and slightly silly. He knew they were trying but all he could do was hide his mirth as they fussed about trying to appear unconcerned that he had simply entered the meeting in progress.

"I am not interrupting anything secretive?"

"Not at all dear" Verity simpered "We have missed you."

He hummed as he settled more and looked around the room, noting the map of the village gone from the wall. He looked at Jarred who made a motion with his hand he had sometimes made to him that meant 'tell you later' so he nodded and accepted the cup of too weak tea he would not drink.

"So. Agenda?"

Several flew his way and he smiled as he accepted one to look at.

Annual Fete.

Ahhhhhh. This was the one thing Ianto's' eyes froze on as he looked at the list of nonsense they usually slated. At the end was the important one, left at the finish so any arguments and flouncing out would not impede the other matters. Good. He was learning. He nodded to Jarred who smiled, knowing Ianto had noticed the line-up. As he has entered on the sewerage discussion it was ht enext subject.

"We will need all hands on deck for the fete" Jared kicked it off, "I will need volunteers for almost everything and will leave a large list on the board for people to write their names next to please. As always, we expect a large turnout from the neighbouring villages and we cannot afford to look stupid like we did last week when we missed Terrance Hill's Fete. They were not pleased and Verity telling them we had an anthrax outbreak was not met with humour!"

Ianto hid his grin as he looked down at the agenda then he asked "do we have the fete line-up agreed on? The list of progression for the judging?"

"What?"

"You must have a deadline for the stall entries. They need to be allocated spaces that will be large enough and some must be separated or they will clash. You must know all the stalls that will need judging so you can allocate times to do so. Otherwise they will all want you as once. As mayor you have to eat pie, cake, smell flowers, look at paintings, children's sand saucers … judge things. This is a crucial part of the fete for many attending. The largest pumpkin or longest cucumber is easy as it is a given but something down to your personal taste is tricky. There are rules and some who are competitive will openly argue until you decide which is best between two who look about the same. Either way, a victor will crow as the looser will accuse foul play. Crow. Fowl. Huh, just got that one."

Jarred looked slightly ill as he remembered previous years that had erupted into almost brawl-like tantrums with the local elderly. Shit.

He didn't know if he was ready.

Ianto made a hand motion.

I'll tell you later too.


	30. Chapter 30

30

"So … they started to draw on it while arguing about what you did or didn't own. They started with pens but then moved to highlighters when they saw the pen was not making an impression. Like kids graffiti on the wall, they filled the dammed thing with fluro then all stood with horror looking at the patchwork quilt with so little whit in it that they felt silly." Jarred laughed as he accepted a cup of coffee with a grateful look. "So I've taken it down to be replaced with a fresh one … I know it's naughty but I've had some names added for areas that were not previously titled. Including Sean's Drop and Elliot's Seat and such on the mountain face since you call them that. Also … I renamed the Chalets as Harkness-Jones Chalets. And other business or space without anything on it still have the lot number but the number has had a little H-J added before the numbers. I want to see their reaction. If they don't like it I will innocently point out they marked it that way so I was competing THEIR work."

Cheeky. See? You are getting this!" Ianto laughed as he settled back and then slid a notebook over "Here we are. This is my third rendition. The first two gone as I changed things and scribbled other things. This third edition of FETE is the one I've used for the last eight years."

"Oh god, thanks buddy. I am really bricking it!" Jarred snatched it up and cradled it lovingly.

"With most things, it is important to swat. OK? Take it home, read it, think about it and visualise some if the things I was writing down. This is important" Ianto smiled softly to show he was not scolding "Now, the village green, the children's sports field and the school will all be opened. There is still no groundskeeper and it all looks dreadful."

"I can mow it" Ton said as he wandered in and plonked himself into the conversation "I need to ask Daddy if I can borrow the mower. I don't have to ask if I am mowing usually, but things have changed."

"You can work it?" Jarred asked with surprise.

"Yeah, Daddy lets …. Used to let me mow sometimes. The Green and stuff where I can't run things over. Your mower sucks so I will not use that" Ton said calmly as he pointed at the cupcakes "What is it?"

"Red velvet"

"Ooooo Tadda. I still can't get mine as moist as yours" Ton crowed as he picked one up and stared to peel the cup away, "Yummmmmmm."

Ianto smiled lovingly as he patted his son's knee hen turned back to Jarred.

"Do you have a map of the Fete?"

"What? Oh god!"


	31. Chapter 31

31

Jarred was amazed at the things Ianto had done and never shown him or anyone else. He was not so covert and the entire committee sat in stunned silence as Jarred pointed to the large map he had drawn "So you see. I have a problem fitting the rose society in since they have grown. I had been going to put it there by the hall where they always go … close to the loos for them but the children's pet area will need that space now we have included pet farm animals."

"W could take out the fence to the back paddock there, put up some tents for over flow" Ianto offered kindly "We can move the sheep for that now and give it time to settle, Ton can mow it and it will look like part of the land then."

"Really? Duncan will not mind us moving his sheep?"

"My land, I only let him use it free of charge. Of course he will not mind" Ianto smiled "Actually, moving the animals there might be the idea. Ton will mow around the pegs for the tents then those in the pens will have something to eat while waiting for judging. Lambs, sheep, pigs and… are we having horses this year?"

"No, calves."

Ianto nodded, going back to doodling as Jarred sated to talk again "I still need some lookouts for the Haversham and Carmeichels. You know last year we had that little incident with the melons. I do not want it again this years. Anyone caught tampering with another person's entry will be disqualified and we have to catch them at it. If found someone has weighted their produce I will be pissed so all potential winners must have a vigilant check for signs of damage that could be from metal or weight being added under the skin … also … the bloody gypsies that came last year are likely to come again since SOMEONE let them camp on their land. I will not have those motorbikes ramping around the place knocking people over. Only mobility scooters … only motorised things allowed in the gates!"

Ianto nodded his approval as Jarred made it a demand, not a request and heads nodded.

"Right" Jared clapped his hands "We just need a headliner for the show."

"The Playwrights could put on a play?" Verity asked with a frown as they tried to come up with entertainment.

"Karaoke?" Ianto suddenly said, making them all swing to look at him "I mean … w could make that a competition too. Children's. Yong adults. Adults? Something like that. Have it in the early evening so the other parts can pack up while anyone goes into the hall and out of the evening hill?"

"Ianto … thank you" Jarred breathed "Great idea. Now … who knows where we can get a machine?"

Several voices said at once "TON!"


	32. Chapter 32

32

The morning of the setting up.

Ianto couldn't help it, he went down with Jack who had agreed to help put up the tents. Since they were their tents it made sense, something the committee had also overlooked were the huge civil defence tents from the floods were actually Ianto's. They were going to rent them for the day ….snigger.

Ton was there with a superior air as he wandered around with last minute things being done, checking and rechecking his clipboard that he loved so much and more than one Biddy following at times with a look of pure affection as he sang softly. Karaoke tonight, gotta get the lungs open. So he sez.

Monkey went flying past hooting as several other kids followed, their pets in pens and Ianto was more than amused to find Monkey had managed to convince John that a little calf would be a good pet. Ianto pondered what John was going to do with it when fully grown. Especially as he could clearly see it was not a heifer. Oh boy.

"Yoohoo"

Ianto turned to look for a raised hand, heading over to help set up some trestle tables while Walter and Curt moved around helping as well. A chopper thrummed overhead and Ianto looked up as Fen arrived home from London, his sleep black machine looking like it was out of a James Bond movie and more than one person made a noise of interest as it started to descend into the main street, settling on the huge roundabout that used to have the children's playground on it.

Fen was going to sell rides this year. All proceeds going to a veteran's fund. Good soldier.

Babs was setting up her tent, one of fluff and fancy where little girls (and boys) would get their faces painted by a real life star who would also be giving them extras like little plastic tiaras and costume jewellery she had collected from London's discount stores last time there … also the Hoodlums had provided a few bits and bobs from places unknown.

Speaking of such, as with every Fete they were in full force as they helped Jack with the tents' portaloos and other things needed to secure a good day, the pens built, tables erected and rope put out to stop people going into the wrong areas. This was their home too.

Jarred watched Ianto stalk about as Ton stood with his clipboard hovering at people, Ianto's silent nods as he controlled the place soothing. He hadn't left him. Hadn't let him down. Ianto was there and it was going to work. All going to work. Oh please god.

Ton slapped his shoulder as he passed "Move Jarred mate. Go test the clip on mic for the judging before people get here and remember to check if it's hot. Actually … Always. It is always hot, remember that. Even when you know it's off. It's hot. They can all hear you. Don't hum while you pee. I learned that one!"

Jarred blinked and wondered who had once that little mistake then saw Marv arriving in his big beat-up truck with things on the back.

Ah. Another friend showed himself.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Ianto had let Jarred take the lead on most things, preferring to walk around and quietly fix, poke, prod and better little things. Although some noticed, no one minded as they all knew it was Jarred's first one and he was doing a good job. The Toninator was helpful too, Jarred finding the young man beside him softly reminding him of the time and place to move to like a good PA. Jarred realised that is what he was doing, Ianto had trained the boy to do this, to make him feel part of things and now it was a boon.

There was one part however that was Ianto's. Had been Ianto's for years and clearly it should remain Ianto's.

The rose judging.

The tent was near the hall so the Biddies had access to the facilities for their cups of tea as well as toilets. Jarred had read the underlined part in the notebook about this. Keep the Biddies happy, keep the village happy. Jarred now passed the CLOSED FOR JUDGING sign and entered the tent to watch Ianto lift a vase with a single bloom nestled in the cut glass, sniffing the delicate flower as Ton stood with his trusty clipboard watching intently.

"Lovely" Ianto said softly "Rich. This one had a good smell, is very well proportioned and apart from a little ladybug I can see inside it that was missed, seems a good choice for a Special Mention."

Ton wrote this down with his tongue out slightly. Jarred came closer and saw it was a small card that Ton slid under the vase face down, just Ianto's business card. Jarred did not know he did this and looked around to find Ianto's card under many more. As he judged, he provided each contestant with a comment. A personal gift of affection. He knew each contestant would treasure them and they would place them in a special folder that slowly filled each year.

Little things.

Iant had said it was the little things that make the big things easier.

"Oh!"

Jarred turned to find Ianto enamoured with a small arrangement, lifting it to the light and his face glowed with delight "I know these. Ralph has out done himself. Do you recognise them love?"

"Bets Memorial" Ton said happily, knowing all the roses as his Taddy had taught him, this one special as it had been named for Bets as it had bloomed for the first time on the day of her funeral. Pink with yellow tips, it looked like a sunrise about to burst across the sky, still peeking in those rich paints still on the artist's palette.

"Perfect" Ianto sighed "Look at them. Even the buds are perfect, not a single blemish. He must have kept this in his conservatory all winter. Wow."

"Blue?"

"Yes love. I think we have our blue ribbon."

"Good" Ton said as he scribbled on the pad before writing something on the business card. As they walked away Jarred hooked the card out to read what Ton had written, the blue ribbon set neatly beside it.

_**My Nanny would be pleased**_


	34. Chapter 34

34

"That's why they call it the blues" Ton crooned as he sang one of his favourite songs, everyone cheering at the end as the boy bowed. He had been at it for a while, everyone enamoured with his lovely singing voice and he had serenaded his Biddies well, as well as his 'Angel' who had clasped her hands and blown her boyfriend a kiss that had everyone gushing for the lovebirds.

Ianto had been pleased to see Ton had invited her along all by himself, had spent part of the day with her and was now remembering to be a good boyfriend. Her face glowing with glee as she looked up at him on the stage. Her parents were there too, also pleased as their daughter looked so happy and loved.

Ton then started a new song "This song's for you my Angel."

Everyone awwwwwwed.

The evening was going well and everyone was enjoying themselves, Ianto begging off as he took a sleepy little boy in his arms, "Come on Hawk. Tadda will take you home for a cuddle and snooze, yeah?"

The chocolate cake around the little mouth told the story that his chick didn't need feeing anymore, no doubt in a sugar coma. As he walked past tables people waved happily, some crooned at the floppy toddler in his arms and Jack rushed to relieve Ianto of the baby, "Come on. Let's boogie. Ton will come back with Curtis and Walt later."

Ianto nodded, leaning against Jack for a kiss as he revelled in a job well done. Another one ticked off and it felt surprisingly good to have only been support crew this year. Well, in his mind. We all knew he was still in charge where it mattered or it would never have gone off like it did.

Jack drove slowly, precious cargo on board and Ianto struggled to stay awake, yawning as he looked blearily at the house coming towards them, his face filling with affection for their lovely home.

Soon a little boy was snoring in his jimjams and a handsome man was following suit naked as a jay bird on the top of the bed, limbs thrown out and a gorgeous dick resting against his thigh.

Jack resisted the urge for a taste, instead rolling his husband to get the bedding out from under him then tucking him in lovingly, going to the nightstand to put out the things he would reach for in the morning before shucking off his own clothes and sliding in to spoon him.

Shower in the morning. Yeah?

Soon they were all asleep in their little heaven.

Ton's crooning coming over the PA in the village, like a faint whisper on the wind.

All done.

A good day.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Jack and the other adult kids had gone to pack up, Sam staying with Ianto who was watching her keenly as she lifted little Jackson for a go at her tit.

"He needs weaning" he said softly and she hummed her agreement, kissing the little head as her toddler screwed his face up at her in fake horror. He looked just like Jack and Ianto felt a surge of affection.

The girls were screaming around outside, Skidmark and Animal laughing as they blew bubbles for them and the older kids had all gone to help their Grampy with the pulling down of the tents. They loved helping and Ianto loved the quiet. He wondered if he was getting too old for this then grinned as Hawk toddled over and cooed softly at him for a cuddle. His little monster one year old self a big boy now.

"So." Ianto said as he sat back "LB is nearly two, Jackson here a lovely almost one … perfect timing for another."

She looked up at him and for a moment had the grace to look embarrassed then she sighed, nodding.

"You know … if I could get preggers I think it would be a permanent thing, mere month or two between falling in. Jack is so virile I swear … sometimes I worry that medical advancements might give him ideas." Ianto rolled his eyes "Stephen was a one night stand ya know. His beloved Mellissa he lost in the car accident … he would have loved that, me barefoot and preggers. I think I made up for it with my offerings anyway."

She laughed as she saw that he was pleased, not going to scold her for three little ones under school age. Of course he was pleased, he was going to spoil whoever came along and she relaxed. "I've not said anything yet, still trying to get my head around yet another little monster."

"Well … talk to Fen, you know he will be beside himself. I see him clucking with little Jackson and looking longingly at those tiny shoes he grew out of. Notice he put them up on the shelf, didn't offer them away. He expects more."

"You think?"

"Oh I know" Ianto smiled "I know I do!"

She giggled as she relaxed, her little ones so loved.

And her too, of course.


	36. Chapter 36

36

Ianto was snoozing, an afternoon decadence as everyone was busy and he was not missed … for long.

He rolled to find Ben on the bed, no doubt crawled up to ask him something and found him asleep so lay to wait, now asleep too. He was a darling boy, Ianto's love for him so filling as he reached out to stroke the little afro that had grown in once more. Angel would no doubt attack it soon but Ianto did like it when there, just like Walter's.

Ben opened his eyes and smiled, snuggling into his arms and sighing, going back to sleep as Ianto held him and followed. Snuggle bums.

Jack found them like that, Ianto's' soft smile tempting but he knew leaning over the boy to kiss his love would wake them both so he contented himself with some photos and then pulled a blanket over them both, sneaking a peek at Ianto's blood book to satisfy himself that everything was OK.

Stats were within ranges, a little higgledy-piggley over the last few days but he had been working hard with this fair, now over the numbers would no doubt even out again. He picked up the pen and wrote in the margin 'I love you Tiger' then placed the book back knowing he would get a scolding for that and a soft blush of delight, maybe more than a kiss later.

He went downstairs to find Penny walking around morosely "Monkey went home. Imp is busy with Fen, the babies are all asleep with Sammy and Beth … I'm bored Grampy!"

"You can help me check the horses are OK over there" Jack crooned as he knelt to gather the boy in his arms "You can carry the carrots."

Penny lit up, throwing his arms around Jack to be lifted and Jack carried the boy in a bone breaking hug that had the boy squealing with glee, the kiss for him now as Jack enjoyed his grandchild.

Several Hoodlum were wandering about outside, still putting things away from the fair and they waved, the large sheds behind the house that had been put by the horse paddocks now filling with stuff the council would now have to come and ask for.

Jack knew Ianto was secretly loving the power over them now.

"Are we done Captain?" one asked in a deep Geordie grumble.

"For now … maybe I will give them a week or two before I start painting the town hall. Now that might be shit brown" Jack joked and they laughed, Penny shrieking at the thought as Jack kissed him again and released him to run for the stables.

Yeah.

Jack was content for now.


	37. Chapter 37

37

They announced the news the next day after several home pregnancy tests, the appointment with Owen later in the day for a formal check but Ianto was so pleased and Fen shone proudly as he accepted a hug from his father, Jack almost beside himself as he whooped.

Hawk was unconcerned; licking his spoon of porridge like the doggies licking the stuff in their bowls, his Taddy's kiss along with the bowl was all he needed to know it was not a big thing. All was still good.

Ton considered things and looked over at Penny who had his chin in the table looking into space "Whatcha doing?"

"We are big."

"Some are, still growing but …oh. You mean in numbers. A big family. Yes. When you add the clan … we are huge. Cool. Did you know, some people don't have anyone at all? Imagine that, all alone with nobody." Ton shook his head with the wonder of it all as Ben looked at his brother and reached out to pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you will never be alone. You are special. My brother." Ben said in a serious tone "Like Taddy and Uncle Idris special."

Ianto did not correct the fact they were brothers in law, seeing the fact something important was happening, some quiet conversations as of late he had not picked up on as Ben pulled Penny closer "All these other people are cool. Fun and awesome but there is only one you, I only have one brother and you are the best one. I would pick you anyway. Don't worry … no matter how many monkeys or Imps there are … there is only one Crispin and he's mine."

Ah. Ianto had been neglecting them … all the stuff happening, enjoying the babies and Hawk . He felt sorrow as he realised they had not been enjoying Jack as much as he had thought, they had been going with him as they thought Ianto did not have time.

Bum. This is what he had been trying to avoid.

"So, plan for today?" he asked and everyone shrugged, Jack saying he had painting to do.

"I see. Do you need the kids? I was thinking … a special day. Since they have been so good for us while we have been busy. We are going to the lake this weekend so maybe we should all go. We could do some planning while you gut do your Grup stuff. The kids might want a Pirate weekend or something, we will need lists and stuff packed." Ianto said in an offhand way as the children all gasped with delight, wide eyes as they looked around the table at the others.

Jack followed Ianto to the kitchen area and Ianto whispered "They have been overlooked and feel left out. A weekend for them is OK, right? Supposed to be good weather, you can take them to on the boat … ask Marv for his big fifteen footer and go fishing, take a picnic and be pirates. Come home to a feast and those who do not want to go can help decorate."

"You are lovely, ya know" Jack reminded him ad Ianto rolled his eyes, leaning in for a kiss as Penny excitedly gripped his brother's arm.

He thought he knew where his pirate hat was.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Ianto stood looking at the choices, the keys hanging on hooks in the office as each car waited to be inspected. Like horses at sale. Ianto smiled as he walked among them, the man following him simpering as he knew he was going to get a sale today, this lovely suited man has been here many times already to buy or borrow and always chose a classic.

"Ah. Look at her" Ianto sighed, the car a big old Cadillac with too much girth for little country lanes. It just needed Marilyn Monroe or someone to sprawl across the back seat. Blue, powder blue with whit interior. A lovely convertible and as he looked at it Ianto turned to the man "A 1959 Cadillac Eldorado .. Can I see it with the top down please?"

"ahh … they made an ambulance version of this… was in Ghostbusters as I recall." He watched as her skirts blew back to reveal that she was pristine inside. The interior still cherry and he sighed again "Perfect. I'll take her."

No haggling.

None needed as Ianto knew he would get the lowest price, this one knowing how to deal with him now to ensure a future sale. Not everyone got to see these ancient marvels, this private collection coveted worldwide but it was for Babs, someone who would love and cherish it as much as the old man who reluctantly handed over the keys.

"Hans, I will send you a copy of Vogue with her posing in this shall I? For your walls … two so you can frame each page." Ianto smiled "Babs will want to thank you with a signed copy of course. She may even make the front cover with this sweet ride."

"I would love that Doctor Harkness-Jones" Hans gushed, the black 1930 Plymouth Model 30U Transitional he had loaned them last year still garnering attention and alarming sales offers with press as Walter had driven it into a movie premiere with Babs sitting high on the back like the star she was, her lack dress seeming to bleed into the paintwork. Of course… she had purchased it quietly with a kiss to his cheek.

He had that magazine cover on his wall already, along with the red lipstick kissed autographed photo from Babs with the inscription "To Uncle Hans, a true fellow enthusiast, Babby xxxxx."

Of all the things in this garage, this was the most loved.

She was blowing a kiss to the camera too.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Ianto drove it with delight, Animal following in the SUV with a still sleeping Hawk who hadn't even known they had stooped somewhere. Little guy loved cars … for sleeping.

Ianto drove into the village towards the chalets where he knew she was today, helping plant some flowers to please Ton who had so casually asked her to help, meaning he really wanted her to as he seldom asked anyone for help with anything these days. She had been busy with the house build and he was missing her. Even the offer of his tool belt hadn't been right … flowers were. His sister and he could make pretty colours outside.

She heard the deep rumble of an American car … yes she knew the sound, watching with her mouth open as the lovely vehicle turned slowly around the roundabout to stop outside the front garden, her Taddy behind the wheel.

"Hey my Queen … like your new ride? Hans sez hi!"

She screamed, the trowel in her hand flying back and Ton frowned as he went to chastise about dangerous tools but he was also curious about the car, his favourite colour was blue at the moment. Yeah, it changed. Why not? Ton believed in giving all the colours a chance, not fair to segregate them in his option.

Ianto got out and let her slide in, her hands going to the white leather wheel as she made soft moaning noises of lust "Of Taddy. Is it a loaner?"

"No. This is an early house warming pressie" Ianto said happily "For your photo shoot tomorrow with Vogue. It matches you dress darling and those diamonds you were wanting to wear will look soooo old style Hollywood in the back of this baby. Maybe that faux fur stole? White to match, falling off one shoulder?"

"Oh yes! I see it!" she flapped her hands "full length white gloves too … god, I have to wear those… the ones with the three little buttons… ooooo" she stopped gashing and swung to Ton "Ton, your black funeral suit is still good, right? Still fits?"

"Yeeeeessss" he said with concern, not really ready for a funeral today.

"I have a chauffer's hat in my dress-ups. You can sit behind the wheel all serious and moody as my bodyguard slash driver!" she gushed as she clambered out and he lit up, squealing as he seized her hands and they jumped up and down on the spot.

Ianto was so pleased she wanted to include him, he had thought Walter would have to argue with her over this as he didn't want to steal her spotlight.

Ton would be perfect.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Babs was excited, gushing as she told her Tad her idea for the Children's Charity and Ianto listened as he nodded then added "Hoodlums can dress the part too."

"Oh, it will be fun" she squealed, Ton entering with that Jones eyebrow lifting.

"There will be a day out for the cancer kids" she explained to her lovely brother "So as a surprise I will have some of my cars bought out and driven to London. We will give them rides, they can even drive the little one that was your little putter. Then, now it's been reconditioned, it can go into the horse paddocks for Benny and Pen … then the babies when they are older. You can teach them to drive!"

Ton looked at his Tad, the final word.

"I think that is a great idea. Dad will love building a little racetrack thing around the outside of the paddock … Ton … you will be able to help and it will be a good learning experience for the kids, you can teach them." Ianto smiled "Maybe even a covered bridge? I love covered bridges."

"A model village too, Carl wants one of those and Mister Baxter can build little replicas" Ton said as he considered "We will need more paddock …can we take a whole one? Will the horses mind?"

"No … we own several bits of land, they come and go as they please. I think it's a great idea. A birthday child in the village can have parties there and Ton can be the ringmaster, provide the cake and everything. Great for the little ones to learn how to share, seeing Ton share so much. Babs, what a lovely idea. I will bring out Cheery too."

"Ooooooo" Jack said from the doorway "Cherry?"

"You can take the Transporter, see what kids what to dress in their little uniforms too … make a real theme of each vehicle. The Cancer Kids will get a real experience" Babs said as she turned to look around, "any other ideas?"

"Well … you do have a brother and brother-in-law who fly choppers for a living … or have you forgotten Sam's brother? Frankie?" Ianto said slowly, her eyes bugging out as she raced of the other house screaming for her sister-in-law.

Ianto knew it would be epic… after all … it was a Babbit idea.

With a Ianto twist.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Babs was enthralled with the photo spread, the artist kind enough to send an entire set of stills from the shoot for her to look over and choose some from. They were spread across the table and Ianto knew straight away the one he wanted.

Babs wore the pretty power blue cocktail dress and looked like a cross between Gene Kelly and Aubrey Hepburn with her hair swept up in a sweet bun and a small band of sapphires and diamonds holding it back from her face like a headband.

Her smile was wide as she looked past the photographer who was standing on the stepladder to get a shot down at her so she appeared as if lying in a hot tub, her long legs politely together and the sparkling shoes peeking from the floor of the vehicle. The blue on the white leather looked decadent the diamond earrings and the diamond necklace with a single drop sapphire were so regal. Full arm gloves, a HUGE ring on one hand that held a single white rose and she had refused to hold a glass of champagne as she argued that some of her fans were also underage and she was not going to encourage drinking. Or smoking, almost insulted when he had offered a cigarette holder that would have looked Hollywood.

It had been Bethy, leaning out the upstairs window to call to something that had caught her eye, her face going from professional pout to loving as the camera clicked and it had caught a rare glimpse of the real woman, poised, beautiful and passionate.

"Look at that" Ton whispered, "So pretty. That's my sister."

"Yes, and look at the chauffer slash bodyguard. Looks ready to run people over to get her to safety" Ianto said as he looked at Ton, his face stern as he had stared straight ahead ignoring everyone, his stage presence making him quite formidable looking.

"I could have" he nodded "But the clean up would have been hell on the paint work."

Everyone laughed as she pulled him close and kissed him then whispered "Wanna see my fave?"

He nodded and she pulled one from the pile that Walter had taken, afterwards. After she had gone up to relieve herself of the dress and hearing her say it was time to change had confused Ton, heading up with her to do so.

After much giggling and amusement on her part, she had agreed to his interpretation of 'changing' and came back down in her lovely sparkly stilettos … and Ton's chauffer outfit, the hat jauntily slammed in place. She had walked over to lean back against the car and cross her ankles like a bored driver waiting for the passenger to hurry up.

Everyone had roared with mirth, and then Ton coming down with the dress on that was a tad tight made everyone lose it.

A perfect day.

Harkness-Jones style.


	42. Chapter 42

42

"Hey good looking" Jack said as he entered the room, finding Ianto sitting on the floor of his office with Hawk, building with blocks. The little man's face was full of glee as he squealed and pushed the tower over, Ianto pretending to scold as he laughed as well.

"What's up Cariad?"

"Marv just rang. They are having a party this weekend and want to know if we will be in the area, apparently it will be a good night with food carts, fireworks and everything" Jack leaned against the desk, then after a moment settled on the floor as well, Hawk toddling to him with outstretched hands, wanting his cuddle.

"So… he won?"

"Didn't say but I think so. You were told before it was released to the press right? They call you first?" Jack asked as he now cuddled the toddler and kissed a sweet little face.

"Yeah. Good. Good. He deserves a win, tried for so many years. Ah. Better console Jarred" Ianto sighed.

"But he won't know… will not be released until Friday?" Jack frowned.

"No phone call. He will know" Ianto grimaced "He was my second for long enough to know the etiquette of all this. He will probably be waiting in the Mayoral office still … this is the day after all."

"Well… I have stinker here, we can all go watch the work on the Car Yard" Jack grinned, the name they were calling the driving paddock weird and whacky, just like the kids who chose it. Ianto shook his head with amusement as he knew Hawk would whinge until Jack gave in and took him for a spin around the perimeter on the golf cart.

A need for speed.

Ianto kissed Jack and rose, heading off to the village where he would sit and have a cuppa, talk frankly about defeat and the positive outcomes, the way forward and hopefully by the time he came home Jarred would be positive, energised and already planning the next year's growth of the village… and next year they would win.

After all….

He has forgiven them now.


	43. Chapter 43

43

Ianto was laughing as the children did an impromptu dance routine to the music playing, Imp looking and sounding like Elton John as he pounded the piano and the others danced about singing the song. Crocodile Rock. The toddlers were dancing too, heads wobbling and hands waving about, little mental things enjoying the warm day and Imp's gift.

Ianto looked over at Curt who was filming, the love on his face as he watched them was raw. Gods, he was such a Harkness-Jones. Ianto made a mental note to remind Walt how lucky he was as he rose and headed to the kitchen, followed by Ton.

"Tad?"

"Yes love?"

"You wrote DR on the calendar for tomorrow. What's that?"

Ianto turned to look at Ton with surprise. He didn't usually check things like that. "DR as in … Doctor. It's just me check-up love. Uncle Owen."

"Oh. Will you show him your lump thing?"

"My… what?" Ianto frowned.

"There, on your arm. When we cuddle I can feel it, that little lump there by your elbow. See?" Ton reached out and touched Ianto's arm, Ianto pulling up the sleeve to look.

"Oh that… been there for ages. A fat deposit" Ianto smiled "Not unusual. Just an annoyance, some get them on their legs and stuff too. Yes, I already told him about that, had forgotten then found it again in the shower last week. He will look if it needs to be cut out or it might go away on its own."

"Last week? It's been there for a month or more" Ton said in his slow drawl "Are you sure?"

Ianto frowned "Ton … what's wrong love? You want to come and make sure Owen looks?"

"Yes. Yes, I think I should" Ton nodded with a serious frown "I don' t like it. It feels … funny."

Ianto didn't like that either. Ton was blood and he had a touch of the gypsy in him just like Ianto and Walt. If something was annoying him, it clearly had to be sorted out. He made a note to make sure it was the first thing discussed. For Ton.

He was so protective.

Ianto rubbed the small lump with his fingers a he waited for the kettle to boil.

It was just so … small.


	44. Chapter 44

44

Owen looked and poked at it, making a humming noise. "Fat deposit?"

"What I am thinking but it pays to be sure about these things" Ianto said as he flicked his eyes at Ton who was leaning forward with a concerned look. Owen nodded and turned to Ton.

"These happen. Nothing big. We will do a biopsy, send it away, then when it says it's fat we cut it out, Tad gets another little scar for his collection and you can look after him while his arm is numb. OK?" Owen crooned "I will do it now, you go have lunch, then come back this avo and we can book the procedure in. Yeah?"

Ton nodded, "This afternoon."

"Yes love"

.

.

.

.

Ton ate his chips with his usual determination. Looking at each one, sniffing it then nibbling it down to his fingertips, then the next. A conveyor belt. Ianto loved watching him eat, the precise way, the frown if something was not quite right, like this chip with a black spot that was carefully placed to one side. Nope. Not eating that one.

Soon he was done and they headed back in for the results, Ianto's arm stinging from the biopsy site. They settled back in the chairs and Owen grinned then accepted the file his nurse carried in, opening it with a nonchalant air, reading the notes.

Then frowning as he straightened up and read more.

Ianto felt it. That twist in his gut and wondered if Jack should have been here, not Ton. Not for this. Not for Owen's shoulders slumping like that. No.

Not for this.

"Right" Owen finally said, sitting back and struggling to find the words he needed. "Ah … people that undergo radium and Chemo have an increased risk of secondary …ah…. Like…"

"Does Tad have cancer again?" Ton asked calmly, "I did Google lumps and things. I do know these things. Does my Taddy have a cancer?"

"The symptoms of fibrosarcoma can be subtle at first. You might notice a painless lump or swelling under your skin. As it grows, it can interfere with your ability to use your limb" Owen said gently "If you have had a cancer treatment it can increase the possibility of this. The lump is showing signs of … yes. It is a cancerous but low so... could be we caught it before it could actually get a hold.."

"So what do we do?" Ton asked, still so calm.

"We do bloods, MRI and full body scan, make sure we've not missed any others as you cannot always feel them until they are large … then we get it out." Owen said to the young man as Ianto sat there silently. "worst case scenario .. it's lots. Best case scenario … it's just that one and we just get it out and move on."

"Can there be more?"

"That's about a fifty percent chance… we don't know buddy. Might be we caught this one early and it's not had a chance to spread. I don't see any more looking with my fingers around the site. We will know after we check him over, OK?"

"OK" Ton leaned back and nodded "Can I have a lollipop?"

"Sure Tonny."


	45. Chapter 45

45

Ianto knew Owen was pulling strings, the full body scan tabled for the next afternoon. He drove home with different scenarios of how to break it to Jack. Maybe in bed, cuddled up tonight after some sex so he was loose and they could gold one another.

Maybe he pulls him into the office and they talk quietly, take a little time to brace themselves and then decide if they tell the kids or wait for the real news. If it's nothing then it's not a problem. Ianto pulled into the garage and Ton slid form the car, moving quickly in that crablike fashion.

But the time Ianto realized he was at the back door it was too late, Ton inside and grabbing Jack's arm before Ianto could get to the doorway.

"We have chips and I was allowed a chocolate milkshake and Uncle Owie gave me a lollipop because I was the one who found Taddy's cancer ball in his arm!" Ton rushed out, Ianto sighing as everyone froze. Ton moved to the stove "What's for tea?"

Jack blinked.

"Taddy? Are you gonna die?" Imp asked.

"No. No, it's not that sort of … look it might not even be cancer. It's a ball. It might … shit" Ianto sighed. "Look. It's a lump here, you can feel it of you want. Uncle Owie is gonna cut it out and check if there are anymore anywhere. If this is the only one, Ton found it right away and with some little help I will be fine."

"And if there are others?" Penny asked, his voice wavering.

"We cut it all out and move on. I will not die" Ianto assured them, hoping like hell it would be true "I will have more scars and may need help naming this one. It will be close to Sally the Shrapnel one here on my upper arm."

The kids all lit up as they argued about a good name for a cancer one.

Jack walked over and pulled him into his arms, "You OK?"

"I am. I will be. Yeah, I didn't think when I took him with, I thought it was just a fat deposit, getting old and all, like the ones Tad gets" Ianto smiled, stroking Jack's face "I know the odds and think I will play them. So much good in our life, so much happy. The Gods would not dare!"

Jack kissed him and hoped so.


	46. Chapter 46

46

That evening they all wanted to eat together so the main room was filled with tables, life and love. Ianto had wanted to spend it cuddling his man but knew he could not begrudge them this even if it it weirdly felt like a last supper. He wanted to tell them they were overreacting, that it was nothing but couldn't.

Next morning Owen rang, talked him through things and he felt even more managed. He knew they were all trying to do well.

They got to the hospital and he settled onto the table, Ton demanding to come and watch, his eyes wide as he watched the screen the nice lady was sitting at, the machine moving slowly to suck Taddy in. Jack was grateful to Owen for letting them in there, watching as the woman made a noise and pointed, Owen leaning over to look the he said softly "Shrapnel from the bombing."

"Bombing?" she frowned, then she gasped "Him. The… oh. It's Doctor Harkness-Jones, I didn't look at the name on the file. Right … I'm not seeing anything …. The groin … let's focus."

Jack held his breath.

Ton gasped and pointed "That's Taddy's Winker!"

Owen started to giggle, unable to hide his mirth at the weird thing to happen in such a tense situation. The lightening of the mood seeming to help the situation as the woman nodded, sitting back "Nothing. I detect no other anomalies. In my opinion … it's isolated and we can just take it out."

Jack let his breath out in a whoosh as Owen nodded.

"Right, I want a good margin, I know he will not care if I leave a sizable scar, he has long since accepted these are badges of honour. I will … right" Owen stopped talking as Ianto walked through and looked at him.

"All good?"

"Yeah" Owen smiled "No others found. The bloods are low marker numbers so … I think if we cut it out, you take some…I know… don't pull that fucking face. You will take whatever pills I slam in front of you … you hear me? We will be fine."

"Will WE?" Ianto was amused now as Owen nodded.

"So." Jack said as he found his voce "What now?"

"Party" Ton said happily "We have a lump party. I know just the cake I want to make!"

Ianto looked at him and started to laugh.

Why not.

"Sounds good. Better be chocolate" Ianto smiled.

.

.

.

.

_OK? Three chaps at once… I knew you would die a little having to wait for each one when it's so important. OK? Some TLC and he will be fine. I would NEVER kill off Ianto… unlike some horrible people, I know his worth._

Jack hugged him tightly and thanked the Gods.


	47. Chapter 47

47

Ton did have the perfect cake. It looked like some sort of space rock, chocolate with sort of … lumps on it. Like … all over it. Ianto had carefully cut it and started to laugh as he saw his son's ingenious idea. Malteasers. Now, for anyone not familiar with this mouthful of fun, it's a honeycomb ball rolled in chocolate. The entire cake was covered with them and it was so yummy and silly at the same time.

Ianto had decided that he didn't want to broadcast his latest scare. He was not the mayor now, it was no one's business. He just wanted to move past it as a blip… or bump as the saying goes LOL. It was nice, just the family with laughter, cake and the kids doing a happy dance ...neekid of course, that had Hawk shrieking with glee.

The next day left over cake was taken over to the Hoodlum house where it was also enjoyed, Ton always made too much. His philosophy is … better leftovers than left outs.

Jarred arrived with folder as a decadent portion of cake still at the house was being sliced into by Ianto, who looked up with a guilty smile, then offered him a piece and they sat to enjoy Ton's work.

"God, he can really make cakes" Jarred sighed "Such a craftsman. You must be so proud."

"He loves cakes. Like some in his range of the spectrum, if he loves something he is almost fanatical about it. He has books on the bloody history of cake did you know?" Ianto laughed "Cake is god. So, what's up?"

"We are refurbishing the mayoral chambers" Jarred said excitedly, pulling out the plans "Gas heating and see the lovely new doors for the library?"

Ianto was surprised, more than slightly so as he blinked and tried to process "The library."

"Yes, double glazing and this new venting style for added….what?" Jarred looked up.

Ianto felt the flaring on his face and forced himself to smile instead of going off on one "The windows are all being replaced? What about the leadlight ones I had put in?"

"Ah" Jarred grimaced "Unfortunately… they cannot be converted so …"

"Fine. I'll have them back. I paid for them, the library benefitted from them and now does not need them so I shall have them back. They can go into the chalets somewhere."

"Oh. Really? You OK with that?" Jarred grimaced, "I did argue for them but…"

"Verity"

Jarred nodded with a soft sigh, the bane of his existence was that woman.

"It's fine. Babs will be happy with them at the Chalets or even maybe in her office of her new house. Hmmm, I might be able to tweak the windows there" Ianto made a few notes and relaxed. Actually, he started to like this idea.

No big deal.


	48. Chapter 48

48

At first everyone was annoyed and Imp was even angry for his Taddy before Ianto calmed them down and explained that he didn't care. It was small fry stuff, besides, the windows could be in Babs' new house so Sean and Heck were close to her. This calmed them all down as they saw that he was right. It was not his pony show, he didn't' care.

Babs was pleased with the idea of the windows, Ianto telling her he would commission a unicorn one for the nursery as well … keep a theme going of coloured glass along that side of the house if she liked and… yeah. She liked.

After some thinking about it, he decided he wanted his Welsh Dragon back in his house so he designed a frame for it so it could hang in the main hallway upstairs with a backlight. This would look super cool, especially at night with it acting as the perfect nightlight for Hawk when he started his nocturnal wandering, little tyke almost to the stage of sneaking about.

Jack watched with apprehension and more than one debated conversation with John but they decided to let it slide, Ianto's day surgery to remove the lump and the aftercare more important. He actually liked the idea of the windows back, he sort of missed seeing them every day.

Jack wanted to go take them immediately but Ianto could only laugh as the open holes left would not go down that well and they had declared a truce. It was therefore a week later, a day after his surgery that the windows came home, Jack and the others carefully boxing them and framing them out to be put away for safety. Ianto didn't know why he wanted them back so strongly, after all they were only windows but … they were his. Along with the windows they included the mayor table, something that did surprise him.

Apparently Verity commented that it was 'gaudy' with its huge legs and she wanted something more fitting in there so Jack and Animal had calmly ripped it out making marks on the floor as they dragged it around, loudly reminding everyone Ianto aid for that too. Then came other things Jack remembered carrying in after Ianto paid for them and Ianto could only shake his head as Verity couldn't help ringing that bell. When was she going to learn, Jack could bite back twice as hard?

Jack would bite every time and unlike Ianto …he was a pit bull.

Never mind.

The Hoodlum house needed a big table anyway.


	49. Chapter 49

49

Ianto was sketching a design for some windows when he felt a soft breeze, looking up to see the patio doors were open and he rose with alarm, checking immediately for Hawk.

There was a small squeaky toy that may have been a doggie chew but everyone knew was Hawk's chew bone sitting by the door and he cursed softly, rising to go out and check for him. This one was an escape artist like Babs now crawling had been conquered and apparently someone hadn't locked the doors this morning after the dogs had been out for their run.

They had locked the dog doors ya see, the crawling maniac able to fit out the large doors that had to accommodate Grub and co. Ianto got to the garden and scanned the area. He was not concerned, little bugger could not escape the back yard. Ianto was, after all, a baby man. He had baby proofed this place within an inch of its life and even an escapee was still not as free as he thought.

Ianto's only concern was for doggy doos or kitty plops in the garden that he hadn't scooped out of finger range.

Hawk was at the baby proof fence watching Jack.

Thank god.

"CARIAD!"

Jack turned from the pool, his shirt off and his lovely tan shining with beads of sweat as he worked to compete the final part so it could start filling. He smiled and waved then looked at what Ianto was pointing to, his face softening in that way Ianto loved so much as he saw the inmate at the bars, little hands clutching towards him like he needed saving or something.

"HAWK!" Jack yelled.

"DAAAAAAAA" Hawk replied happily and Jack lit up, running to pluck up his boy and raise him out to freedom, and kissing ensued as Hawk snuggled in.

"You left the door unlatched Cariad" Ianto said in gentle reprimand and Jack looked sorry "But it's OK. Looks good."

"Final checks now. Then we can start filling it" Jack said happily "The fencing is complete and the locked have been tested by LB while we watched without her knowledge. She was so stealthy, even did little checks over her shoulder. Ahhhhh… so cheeky."

"Well … I can't wait" Ianto replied happily "It looks fantastic. I adore the tiles. I am so touched that you did that."

Jack preened as he looked down at the bottom of the still empty pool. The tiles were multicoloured, with the multi-blue bottom broken with the white tiles that spelt out H-J in bold letters.

Ianto loved it.


	50. Chapter 50

50

It was the day of the little 'procedure' as Ianto kept calling it. Surgery as Ton calmly corrected while licking a spoon. Ianto sighed and reminded him that "the frosting goes on the cake, not the tongue."

"Winds up there anyway. Besides, this is for the doggies, they share" he told Ianto.

Ianto was amused, the carrot cake clearly for the dogs in the small cake tins, carefully done so some could go up to the chalets for their doggies too. They had two puppies for the kids and Ianto knew the kids were hedging about trying to find a way to wheedle some too.

Badger was failing. Soon he would follow Myfanwy over that bridge. Ianto still felt sorrow at the loss of such a good dog, even after all this time. She was one in a million and anyone who says 'it's just a dog' clearly has no idea what a real dog is.

Of course, Grub, Badger and the mad Muncher combined with Babs' cats made for a wild house too … lizards… a goat…horses…chickens … a parrot… wait….. a parrot? Ianto stopped walking along the patio and gaped as the brightly coloured bird peered at him calmly from the fence.

"Chuckles?"

The parrot chuckled softly, skirting along to get closer and waggle its head. Ianto sighed "Your daddy will tell you off for getting out again!"

Ianto clicked his fingers as he knew Brad did to get his parrot to come to him and as Ianto had hoped the parrot flew over to land on his arm and cant his head to wink.

"You are soooo cheeky" Ianto smiled "Come on in. I'll get you some apple while I call daddy OK?"

"OK" the parrot nodded.

Ianto didn't think, merely walked to the front door to let the old man in who rushed to scold his parrot with obvious relief. He tuned to thank Ianto and looked down at the little bag sitting by the table "what's that?"

Ianto looked at the bag. A little overnight bag just in case Owen wanted him to stay, the biopsy came back bad… all sorts of things.

"Tad is getting his cancer ball cut out of his arm" Ton said as he wandered past to call the dogs and Ianto sighed.

Good one.


	51. Chapter 51

51

The village was alight with the news, wildfire almost turning it into an inferno of alarm.

"I am not even the bloody mayor anymore, what does it matter?" Ianto grumbled to Fen "They are acting like I somehow hid it from them!"

Fen looked lovingly at his Tad "Taddy … you sort of did."

Ianto growled at him, then snorted as he conceded maybe the man was right "Well … it's not their problem is it. Not like I am carking over in the main street like a dead dog!"

Fen looked at his Tad with a parental scold, startling both of them then reducing them to soft snorts of laughter at the insane moment when the child was about to scold the parental. Ok. Maybe he's right.

"Tad, what's really upsetting you?" Fen asked as he settled on the sofa with him "You've been antsy for a few days, it's making us think you've not told us something."

Ianto sighed. Looked over at the dog bed and said sadly "Badger is failing. He gets out of that bed to pee then goes back in. It takes him so long to get outside and … there are a few puddles in the morning, he doesn't make it to the doggy door at night anymore."

Fen frowned "Awww, come on he's not that bad, right? I mean …ah…"

"Fenny … I think he's about twenty give or take. He's an old man, ancient." Ianto whispered softly "He's on his final leg of his journey. I think … I think it will be soon. Ton doesn't know, sits there in the sun reading to him and patting his head. I don't know how to broach the subject, what to do."

"You think the old boy is scared to leave?" Fen asked "His boy still needs him?"

"He always will. Like Rocky. But, you can always go to a rock for a one sided conversation … I don't know" Ianto groaned "Babs still talks to Heck at his grave. I don't know. Will Ton be Ok? Badger is different. He's his bestie."

A little hand slid from the doorframe as Penny considered what he had heard.

Then he headed to find the only one who might be able to help.

"BENNNJJJIIIIII"


	52. Chapter 52

52

Ben listened to his brother and went to their best friend and Uncle.

"Ton?"

Ton looked up from the book he was reading calmly to his dog, smiling as they pulled bean bags over to join them "Hello Badger Man."

"What's up?" Ton asked, closing the book as he was always ready for his lovely nephews.

"Ton? What happens when a doggie dies?" Penny asked without a second thought "Badger is gonna go over the bridge soon, right?"

Ton blinked and looked down at the dog who was looking up at him with that loving look just for him, the muzzle of his old friend almost completely white now, overweight and yet so frail. Yes. Ton knew all too well that his friend was stubbornly holding on for him.

"One day…soon … my Badger Dog will have to go" Ton said as he stroked the old dog's head "He has loved so long. Been so brave and strong for me but the time is almost here for him to go find my family. Our family. The big family of all our loved ones. There is a garden there, a special place they have picnics and play games and wait for us to join them."

"Is my mama there?" Penny asked with interest.

"Yes. Mine too. My mama was Taddy's sister ya know so she is big and loud like Taddy isn't" Ton smiled "She has big hair and is cuddly with lavender smells. She likes lavender, why Tadda always grows it around the place, so she can visit him through the smell. When Badger decides to go over the bridge I will bury him out in the back yard by the hammock tree where he sleeps sometimes. I will plant some violets and stuff and some lavender too, so mama will like him and he will not smell too doggy."

The boys nodded as Ianto stood on the other side of the doorway breaking his heart, tears flowing freely as he listened. He missed her still. His Rhi-rhi It was comforting to know his talks with the little boy had been heard, even if Ton never showed much, now as a young man he remembered.

Badger was going to go soon.

But it was not goodbye … just see you later.

Ianto knew that too, those waiting for him told him so in the soft sighing of the night breeze.

Not yet.

Not yet.

But for Badger … they were ready.


	53. Chapter 53

53

"Jack!"

Jack grunted rolling in the bed as Hawk snored softly through the baby monitor's speaker.

"Jack!"

Jack sighed rolling to look blearily at his husband who was poking at him, kneeling on the side of the bed. Jack grunted.

"I … I don't want to go look on my own. I think it's time I smell lavender. Come with"

Jack didn't' know what the hell was happening but rolled out of the bed, grabbing the robe on the end, the baby monitor and shuffling into his slippers to follow his annoying husband along the corridor towards Ton's room. His footsteps slowed as he finally realized the thing they were about to do. Shit. Ianto had asked a huge thing.

Ianto opened the door and quietly padded over to kneel by the bed, placing his hand down on the trundle that was pulled out slightly so Badger had a bed down by his boy. Ianto knelt for a few moments, sighed and rose.

Jack didn't' know what to do, torn between fleeing the scene and taking charge. In the end he reached out and turned on the small bedside lamp. It was a cake. Of course. The single little bulb the candle's flame.

"Tonny" Ianto said gently, rubbing his son's shoulder, "Tonny wake up. Quick it's time to say goodbye."

Ton sat up, rubbing his face as he looked at his father, then down at the dog.

"OH! BADGER!" he cried, slipping to the lower bed and gathering the limp dog into his arms, crying softly as he rocked.

"Hush now" Ianto said gently, "or you will not hear his howl of goodbye on the breeze."

The storm outside seems to lull, the silence a surprise then the wind picked up again, a faint howl as it swung around the house.

Ton looked up at his Taddy, "I heard him! He's going!"

"There. See? He's going. Mama Rhi-rhi is probably calling to him, he's on his way." Ianto sat, choking with emotion as he placed his hands on the dog and Jack settled on the other side of their son, ready to do whatever Ton needed him to do.

"He's heavy" Ton said, "I thought he would be lighter with his soul going."

"It will be but the surprise of it makes him heavy. The weight of the extra soul there helping him. You wait, when it's time to place him in his last resting place, he will be light again." Ianto assured him, "Sometimes it's like that."

"I don't think there will be cake today" Ton said after a moment.

"No. Hot chocolate would be his choice" Ianto agreed.

Definitely a day for comforts.


	54. Chapter 54

54

Jack left Ianto with Ton, dressing a sleepy baby and racing up to Manny for some extra milk, knowing they would all come to their kitchen when they knew.

"You're out bright and early" Manny grinned, the smile fading as he looked at Jack "What's happened?"

"Badger just died. Ton wants hot chocolate. I need… lots of milk" Jack was trying to remain calm as Hawk waved to Manny happily, "comfort stuff. You got donuts?"

Manny saw him off and started to call people, a sad day as the well known and loved little dog was as recognizable as Ton himself, Biddies coming from houses to trot towards the Harkness-Jones house with the air of someone on a mission. Plates in hand.

Dressed in black of course.

They would be respectful.

Ben and Penny stood with Impers, all in their best too. OK, maybe Monkey was there in a vampire costume and teeth, but that was easily overlooked. It was Monkey.

Ianto sat with LB cooing softly as he calmly brushed her sweet little strawberry curls, loving the softness of them as he clipped them into little pig tails. Her little white dress with tiny lady bugs around the hem was so soft, the white lace underskirts making it puff out like she was about to go to a rock n roll dance. Ianto placed her on her little feet, white shoes that she stomped happily as she headed for the nearest Biddy who gave a shriek of glee, lifting her up to preen over the gorgeous little dumpling. Hoodlums were placing seating outside for the cups of tea after.

Grace took her place, gripping Ianto's leg as she laid her cheek against his knee, letting him do her hair into little braids like she preferred. Then a soft kiss to her cheek and she shone, her apple green dress not what you would expect but perfectly suited with her pearl hair clips. Her matching shoes with little gold buckles shining. Ianto watched Hawk crawl eagerly towards the door, Manny scooping him up to pretend eat as the house began to fill.

Outside Jack dug the hole, Ton using his measuring tape to make sure it ws a good depth before going for his dog. The pizza sheet used to wrap him neatly, carrying him with a solemn air to the hole where he was gently placed. Handfuls of dried lavender was placed. Then Jack filled in the hole and Ianto sighed stepping forward.

"Go forward Badger Man, go over the bridge to the garden on the other side and wait for us. We will be along sooner or later, I know you will find our family waiting and the grass long. The sun warm and rabbits who want to be chased." Ianto said with sorrow "We will miss you and will know when you visit us sometimes, the brush against a leg or the soft chuff will not go unnoticed. I will see you again one day."

"Amen" Ton said as he placed the roses down Taddy had let him cut from the special Memorial garden. And some more of his mama's lavender.

This new garden would become part of that remembrance too.

Good Dog. Rest well.


	55. Chapter 55

55

Muncher knew his mate was gone, walking around morosely looking for him in the usual placed he liked to snooze and Ianto knew it would be some time before the little dog accepted the loss of Badger.

Ton had moved on, as many do with his positive frame of mind, wanting to make a book of photos of Badger with a gleeful air, something practical, pretty and clever. Taddy said he was so damned clever. Ton liked that.

Muncher was wandering through the kitchen for the third time and Ianto reached down, scooping the little dog into his lap. He scratched the little guy's ears for him and crooned, then placed him back down to watch him consider things before going to cuddle up in his bed with Pru. The cat seemed to know and was happy to comfort him without the usual spiting and teeth.

Monkey and Imp were entertaining the younger children with their usual enthusiasm as Fen worked on the helicopter in the back yard. Yeah. He did have a helipad. After all … it was his chopper right? Ianto has noted that is seemed strange to have a fleet of private choppers, but Fen was a good pilot and his father thought nothing of making sure one of the Torchwood Inc choppers was in Fen's name for personal use on the insurance.

Ianto settled to watch Hawk and the two little girls play, little Jackson a watcher as he puffed his cheeks out and stroked a cat that had laid beside him. Sam was going to have another. This family was growing so fast, Babs and Bethy talking about it now … Ianto saw the life and love in the place as the noise wafted around him.

Jack was watching from the fence where he was planting some daisies, watching Ianto's face soften as the years fell away. Such a handsome man, it was like time didn't touch him. The grey at his temples only added to the sex appeal.

Jack knew he was lucky. So damned lucky.

"DAAAAAADDDDDDDD"

Jack looked up as his daughter leaned out the window of his and Ianto's upstairs bedroom "I can't find Tad."

Jack pointed and she looked down "Oh. Taddy? Can I borrow those drop earrings with the pearls?"

Ianto looked up at her "You lost one remember?"

"You found it …remember?"

"Yes but you still lost it. Bloody cat almost had it up her butt cheeks when I realized she was sitting on it. You know my stance on hygiene young lady!"

Babs started to laugh as she disappeared, her Tad's humor not lost on her as Princess Pru stalked past with her butt in the air, turned for a horrible little date flash. Muncher trotted behind her, wondering what a naked cat might get up to today.

Ianto closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

All good here.


	56. Chapter 56

56

Ianto was baby free, a strange feeling as they were all in that afternoon cat nap mode back at home, Curt lovingly watching over them as he read through a contract for Walt and highlighted parts he didn't like, making notations. The man was fast becoming a pistol with these, Ianto no longer double checking them as Curt had it all cold.

Sam was there as well, putting together some kitset play thing for the littles, Ianto had decided to give them space. This was their rodeo, no need to cloister. Bigs at school. Peace in the valley so to speak.

Manny looked up with surprise that turned to delight as Ianto entered the store, moving forward to embrace his friend like he hadn't seen him in years, then start talking to him about a leak he thought he could hear in the wall.

Ianto followed him over and stood with his head cocked, listening "Yeah. I hear it too. A faint hiss. More likely it's a water pipe underneath the floor here after the heavy machinery. I'll get Jack down to do the slither and grumble."

Manny thanked Ianto and then watched Ianto head to the toy shop area where he was doing a small inventory for the next trip to town. Yes. They still kept it going, there was always a little one in Manny's house eager to play shopkeeper and always village kids who were eager to swap their things.

Verity came around from a back stack, watching Ianto until he was out of earshot and she turned to Manny "So. He will still do handiwork for you? Does he charge you?"

Manny blinked, and then caught up to what she meant "Jack always does jobs around here. After all … they do own it."

She stared back. "What?"

"After the floods, the damage was bloody horrible. We lived upstairs and the place was so damp and uninhabitable, the little ones might have got sick. The house next door was one of the first ones they moved in ready-made. Do you not remember? Gave it to us. I insisted on them agreeing to this place instead and they have been trying to help me ever since. I've been paying them back in small amounts out of my profits, the house is almost mine now. In another three years I will have not only paid them back what I owe them but the upstairs area here Jack is working on will be ready for my oldest to move into with her young man she is about to wed. total gutting and refurb."

Verity stared at him with wide eyes.

"Jack and Ianto don't own shit … they gift love. Shame you don't get that. A lot of places they own are because the people in them didn't have insurance or couldn't get government assistance if they owned property. They still live there until they die … most rent free ya know."

Verity looked over at Ianto who was kneeling to address a little one, his face full of affection as he reached out to stroke her little dreadlocks.

"Now if you'll excuse me" Manny pushed past her and moved towards Ianto "I'm gonna talk to my mate!"


	57. Chapter 57

57

Verity was a surprise Ianto really didn't need right now but those damned Welsh Politeness Genes kicked in, making him step aside to invite her in.

She was carrying a plate of something and for a wicked moment he wondered if they were poisoned dipped apples or something … his little dwarves about to find him flat on the ground and the handsome prince busy outside with some lumber having to kiss him back to life.

Ah. Muffins.

"I was hoping we might talk" she said as she walked confidently through to the kitchen, settling at the table without invitation. Ianto canted his head and took a deep breath, following her through to settle and then wait for her proposal. He knew she wanted something, needed something or was gonna demand something. Why else would she lower herself to come here?

"I'm not interrupting anything am I? she asked.

"No. Waiting for the kids to get home before I take a zoom into the big smoke. I promised they could come to help shop. They want some new dress up things." Ianto replied, smiling softly as he rose to get the boiling kettle he had flicked on before opening the door, as was his habit.

"Good" she settled more and he finally saw the folder under the plate, placing down her cup and reaching for it, opening it to read in silence as she now sifted in her chair in an uncomfortable way.

"Hmmmmmmm. Looks like you have a few problems here" he said after a while.

"Yes. I was unaware that my husband had changed the policy, now this new building standard is coming in for Earthquake Stability we are in a little bind. We are not covered for work like that and I could kill him" she grimaced.

"Yes, all buildings of 100 years or more have to be tested, reinforced or pulled down. Jack and I had a few worried nights with the hall but that's why he's been putting the steel beams into the roof … we got it sighed off as complaint a few weeks ago." Ianto nodded, "So. How can I help Verity?"

"I was hoping you or your man could recommend who to go to, you've been dealing with them … who might be best served to go over my heritage B&B?" she plucked at the table cloth nervously.

Jack entered, leaning down to kiss Ianto, then snatch up the file "What's this Tiger?"

Ianto let him look as he rose to make another cuppa, Jack slopping into a chair "Damn Verry, this isn't a good read. You've still not make tracks? Deadline is end of next month for these things to be in or they start coming down on you for compliance."

She nodded morosely.

"I'll come have a gander with Gonzo. He's my main man with the regional council, is always fair. We will see what we can do … might take a few days work … being a two storey my biggest concern is the stairs, might need some strengthening from beneath to withstand structural movement." Jack started to mutter as he pulled out a pencil and started making notes on the pad Ianto had beside him. "Don't worry Ver. We will look at this for you."

She let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.


	58. Chapter 58

58

Jack as right. The stairs being two levels were the problem and some steel had to be flown in, Fen bringing it home with him after a shift.

The kids all stood watching with wide eyes, school forgotten for the afternoon as Fen's flying was always a favorite and River didn't mind calling it early when they were happy. All her kids were good kids as far as she was concerned. Doctor Harkness-Jones standing with them ensured no tomfoolery anyway, all of them little angels when he was around.

The large bundle of steel slowly turned in the breeze as Fen descended, Jack below talking to him on the phone for perspective, Frankie arriving soon after with the second load, both choppers then heading for the large field that was also a hopper pad behind the Harkness-Jones houses.

Verity's husband stood wringing his hands as he watched all that bloody money descending and knew his wife would hate him for quite some time for changing insurance companies and not letting her see the new policy at the time. The old one allowed for government policies changes that affected a property. As Jack strode past he paused and reached out to slap Gordon on the shoulder, "Come on buddy. Wanna help here? I need another pair of hands to unstrop things."

Verity watched as her ex-bank manager husband got his hands dirty for maybe the first time in his life, soon laughing and talking animatedly with the others as they pulled straps from the beams, a woman who was climbing onto one to retrieve the large hook calling down to Jack "CAPTAIN!"

Jack looked up, stepped back and let the hook fall, then bent to pick it up. 

"Verity" Ianto said as he walked over, having nodded to the kids that they could go see now. Soon littles clambering over the steel as Jack deemed it all safe. "I have concerns for that lovely Daphne bush over there. I fear it might not like all the traffic around it for the foreseeable. I will get Animal to box it out with some ply … just to keep it calm."

She nodded, the bush in question had been her mother's, planted in her honor as Daphne had been her name. Ianto knew. That man was like some mage or something, calling out to protect it.

"Now" Ianto smiled softly "Colour. I know the steel beams look horrid bit once in under the stairs they will not be seen. Jack wanted me to ask you about the color scheme inside, they will need to repaint the main hallway and entrance after the dragging and scuffing from all their work. Jack was wondering if you want to stay with all the white paint or can he restore some of the wood paneling? It used to be stained wood accents right?"

She lit up, going for the old photos as she remembered it as a child, before her father had painted over everything in a fit one year over the cost of the polish.

Lovely.


	59. Chapter 59

59

Verity sat staring at the bill. Ianto's kitchen table the business hub these days. Jack was eating a piece of cake he had generously cut himself as his beloved frowned and then gave up. Ton was overjoyed that his Daddy liked it, offering Verity a slice as well.

"Aunty? A slice? It's lemon and walnut. You like lemon." He said as he cut a piece and she looked up from the bill to smile at the sweet boy.

"Thank you sweetie …ah… this bill … really?"

"The costings are true" Jack said around his mouthful, then looked abashed as Ianto made a noise and glared. Jack took a drink of juice and cleared his moth "Sorry Tiger. Very … these are true costings for the steel."

"I can see that. But the labor, the helicopters did three trips … the men who helped with the fittings … the new wood linings and those gorgeous banisters you found to replace the old fragile ones … this isn't even close to what I thought I owe."

"It's what we are asking. Ask around, it's a fair amount" Ianto said as he finally accepted a slice from his son "I know this was not expected and the sudden expense is not agreeable to your budget. Why I also added some payment plan ideas. You can't afford hefty bills right now. Not with those new laws on insulation last winter already cleaning you out. That company you got in must have charged like a wounded bull"

"Yes" she said meekly, many including her husband telling her she should have asked Jack and his crew for help instead of outsourcing out of spite. No hard feelings, Jack was not like that. Besides … she owed him now! And … Jack was finally given free rein in her house to roam… poke… prod… discover … after years of squirming off the hook Ianto had every intention of finally screwing the bitch down. He just hoped it would be soon. This smile was cracking at the corners.

"The choppers were coming home anyway, Frankie is spending a little time here while he gets his head around his relationship breakup. Seems the young lady was more in love with his back pocket than his heart" Ianto sighed "Lovely man. Was so smitten he didn't see. Now he has wounds to lick the size of Texas."

"Terrible business. Genna tells me she tried to make a claim on his retirement fund from the military and everything else he owns, even though she didn't even know him when he served!" she huffed "Hussy."

Ianto hid his amusement in learning the village gossips were running true "Yes, George soon sorted things out. Luckily he rented, no property for her to take although she did try for his GT6. He moved that car, almost killed him as much as her taking the dogs. Can't believe she broke into the apartment and just dognapped them like that!"

"Especially since they were his too." Jack frowned, "Not right that. They were his before they hooked up, doesn't matter if they were together a couple of years. They were adult dogs when they met, in his name, he paid for them, cared for them and she always referred to them if 'his mutts' so clearly she only did it out of spite. Will probably put them into a blood kennel or rescue centre once she thinks he's not looking. She always complained that they smelt!"

Ton heard all he needed to, moving to another room to search and then find what he wanted.

A Hoodlum.

Animal looked up from the little table he ws screwing a leg onto for Sam, his lovely Tonny Master needed something.

Ah.

Good.

Work.


	60. Chapter 60

60

They stank.

Ton was horrified as the two red setters arrived covered in fleas, smelling like death and too skinny for even that breed.

"We found them in the back yard. No water, no shelter. They looked so miserable it was not fecking funny Tonners. A quick slip, snip and snatch. Silly bitch is probably still inside with the man she's deep throating …ah….shit. Don't tell your Daddy I used that term."

"I know what it means, Babs explains things like that to me when I read them in my books I get from the library in the Adult section. I am an adult now so I try to read one now and then. Messy business." Ton assured him "and she really needs a proper job or something."

Animal sniggered as Ton thought it was some whoring term, so cute. They looked at the dogs again.

"Bigger than I remembered" Ton finally said.

"Well ... he did get them as pups, Impers still a sprout. Stands to reason they are bigger. About …five?" Animal tired to remember, the last time the dogs had been in the village had been during some summer thing. Ton threw a dog party or something.

"Artimus, Denver. Come on!" Ton said and two large heads swung to look at the lovely hooman, then they flanked him obediently and he took them into the wet room for a thorough washing down. Might use that new shampoo Babs uses for detangling hair. They need something, not groomed in weeks! Erg.

First Frankie knew of a problem was his ex on the phone, screaming at him as he looked around with confusion and stopped walking from the helipad to the back door. "What? What do you mean gone? You've lost them? Hell's teeth Brie … do you know how much it will cost if the dog man picks them up? How the fuck did they get out?"

He held the phone away then snorted "Well … not my problem really is it? You made that clear when you moved without warning with them and didn't give me the new address. I don't even know where you are let alone where to look for them. If they wind up in a dog fighting ring as bait … it's your fault!"

He closed out the call and sat on the patio sofa with a look of total despair as he thought of his two dogs. Then they slammed out of the house with glee as they had heard his voice, Muncher following with little roars of outrage as they really needed to show some respect for the top … little…dog.

"Arty? Denny?" he gaped as his dogs attacked him on the sofa, their glee clear.

"DIN DINS YA PIRATES!" Ton roared and they left him there, racing back with Muncher turning while giving a little eye roll to chase them like he was herding them.

"I don't understand" he said with wonder.

"You're family" Animal said as he plonked himself in a chair, wet and disheveled from helping dry the beasts "The Toninator felt for you. He knows the value of a good dog. You're welcome."

Frankie laughed as he shook his head with wonder.

Sam smiled from the grass with the littles as her brother shone with delight.


	61. Chapter 61

61

"We've got her"

Ianto turned with surprise as Jack entered with a flushed face "her husband just told me about the slush fund. He called it their retuirement nest egg. Thinks she is getting paid for consulting work for the village or some shit. An ex-banker ... so thick!"

"The what?"

"Verity set up a fund that the 'spare' cash from the council goes into, has done since you left. Apparently it did before you came and she was pissed it had to go underground, now you are gone she's actually stupid enough to put it on paper" Jack slapped down a ledger "Look. Here. This column, advertising. See anything out of place?"

Ianto frowned, looking at it then he canted his head "Twice. They pay the bill twice."

"Or do they?" Jack replied "I checked. They pay twice but the second amount is refunded as it's seen as a clerical error. Since she calls a call centre she will get someone different each time, clever enough not to do it every month, but every few months and claim two people did the books and the second one is dotty. It's not large amounts so it's seen as a simple mistake, not even noted. Jus the log of the refund in the system so there is no red flag. The second amount is returned and she scoops it into this other fund quick so it doesn't show."

"Shit" Ianto sighed, "why she would not give up the Treasurer role. Anything else?"

"We didn't find much from more him as he's a bit dense, but the desk she works at did have a locked drawer" Jack said furtively "Took me almost three minutes to get in. Found the bank statements to an account in her name with amounts being deposited that correspond with the refunds."

"Well done" Ianto smiled "Toshiko seen it?"

"Yes and she is confident she can reverse the transfers … if that's what we want instead of going public and being publically shamed for letting it happen for so long unnoticed" Jack said pointedly, "By four o'clock today every penny should be put back into the council coffers. Her little nest egg will be gone!"

"Good because all this nicey-nice was getting fucking irritating" Ianto sighed with relief.

"I know, but it was the only way to get into her house. She was so tightly held together, we couldn't find an in. Also … she's not paid the last instalment" Jack said as he watched Ianto's frown deepen.

They had accepted that they might take a personal loss to get this sorted but really … she was a bit of a bitch to pretend to be so sincere while fleecing the village for thousands.

Bitch.

But Ianto could be a bigger one!


	62. Chapter 62

62

Ianto entered the room with Jack and Walter in tow. He felt the need for Walter to be there, more numbers and less talk. Walter had this way about him that was reminiscent of Lisa. This way of being imposing with charisma alone that always made Ianto feel this deep stirring of pride in his son. Today they wore suits, even Jack was well turned out and Verity looked surprised, but welcomed them into her home.

"Haw, didn't know you were home" Jack lied easily as he slid into a chair, followed by his son as Ianto took the time to place down the folder in his hands before joining them. Verity rushed for the stove with glee, gushing that she had some biscuits still cooling.

Jack stared at Haw, the ex bank manager and started to wonder just how thick this man really was, then looked at Ianto who was also studying the man with a mixture of annoyance and anger on his face. Ah. Right. Jack snorted to himself at his slowness to catch on, finally seeing why Ianto had decided to come how while Haw was calling home for the afternoon instead of out with his golfing mates.

"Right" Verity sat with a look of delight "What's the go now?"

Ianto slid the folder over to her "The go is a little accounting problem I have had to fix. Thought I would let you know though, since it does pertain to you as treasurer."

"Me?" she asked opening the file and staring at the bank statement on the top of the pile. Ianto knew it was, he made it the top thing so she would see her name, that amount in there … the offshore bank account.

She frowned "Is this a joke?"

"Haw?" Walter spoke, his soft melodic voice so much like his Taddy's even if it was an octave lower "Care to explain to your wife what is going on?"

Haw opened and closed his mouth as she turned to look at him with open confusion "Haw? Love? What … what is this? Some surprise? I mean … where did this money come from?"

"Yes Haw" Jack said calmly "tell your wife where all that money came from, hmmm?"

"Your husband set up this off-shore account in your name. He has been shadowing the village account, had a programme built in as it was his bank after all and he had access to the servers and programmes" Walter explained patiently "Each time an amount was withdrawn, an equal amount would be paid as well … then the person paid twice would be contacted via e-ail with a generated message of apology and request for a refund. Only… the refund went into this account here instead. Has been happening for years… stopped when Tad became mayor but after he stepped down it started again."

"Haw?" she said in a small voice, already seeing where this was going "tell me this is a mistake?"

"Oh … don't forget there is another signing authority on the account too" Jack was gleeful in this last bit as he finally saw what Toshiko had been wittering on about to Ianto earlier "His secretary Julia. She is using the account with a debit card like it's her personal account. Mind … their London penthouse is expensive."

The room was still, except for Walter's finger gently tapping on the file.


	63. Chapter 63

63

Verity erupted so fast the men at the table had only time to jump in their seats as she screamed, swinging to slam her fist into the side of her husband's head. For an old broad, she had quite the arm on her.

He flew from his chair to the floor as she rose "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Oops" Jack said softly.

"Verity" Ianto rose and went to reach for her, then let his arms fall as she stalked over to the bench, her back to them as her shoulders heaved with sobs.

"Verity" haw choked as he got to his hands and knees "I'm sorry. I can explain. It's just.."

She swung to look at him and did what any sane woman would do, she booted him hard between his legs, his howl loud as he collapsed again, her face contorting with rage "you fucking arsehat. What the hell had you done? Why? Why? We had money. My family money is enough for us and beyond!"

"Ah" Walter cut in "But that pesky pre-nup that says he gets nothing if caught boning another …ah… what was her name again? Julia?"

Ianto stepped forward, this time pulling her towards him "Breathe. Verity, breathe. Come on, take a deep breath for me."

She took a deep breath, the let it out in a banshee wail, then she seemed to shake it off, stepping from Ianto's arms to look down at her writhing scum of a husband "I want a divorce. I am telling the kids, I am telling your elderly mother and I hope she has a fucking heart attack the old bitch telling me I could not leave you as it would destroy her name. Look at you. I did not get pregnant to trap you like she thinks, you are the one who told me you were wearing a condom each time. You fucker. Always with an end game. Well tell me Haw … what's the fucking end game here? Hmmm? Working for you yet, ya fucker?"

"Verity" Walter said with amusement "I had no idea you had such … vim in you. Well done. You go girl!"

"GET OUT YOU FUCKER" she kicked his rump this time, her pointed shoe making him yelp as he clambered once again to his hands and knees, wheezing her name as he stood to turn and face her.

"Now, now. This is my house too and you can not just throw…"

Jack seized his collar and started to drag him down the hallway with a cheery "Maybe she can't fuckface. But I can do what I like in my village!"

As Haw hit the pathway outside Jack slammed the door and called happily "Took out the garbage for ya love!"

Verity broke down.

,

,

,

been felled by a tummy bug so just this post today ... in bed half dead with a cat on my head. xxx


	64. Chapter 64

64

"What you must think of me" Verity sobbed, sitting at the table as Ianto fussed with a cup of tea.

"We thought a lot of things at first" Walter agreed "Then we started to look deeper. Aunty Toshiko has fixed it. All the finds returned to the Village account with a note saying 'clerical error' in case it is found by eagle eyes. This account is closed and gone, no trace of it exists."

"Bastard" she choked, "How could he?"

"Apparently not that easily and with a lot of balls" Jack huffed, accepting a cup from his husband "thanks Tiger."

"Verity. We did think badly of you at first, I do admit that. But then we realized he was an ex bank manager, of the very bank we all use. It was simple to see that he was the puppet-master here. A lot of things you could be smeared for if found out … I now know he was behind the scenes telling you to do and say things. Encouraging you to do things that made you unpopular. Don't' you see? People avoided you, did NOT look at you. Made it easier for him to do what he wanted without detection as he hid behind you and the mean persona he created for you, while telling you it was all in your head."

"Bastard" she liked that word.

"Verity .. the point is. Getting to know you, I see that you are not what you pretend to be. I see that you are a victim here. We have fixed it. Actually … Tosh may have changed your joint bank account into your name exclusively too … he might find his mistress a tad upset when she goes to use that card even more so when she goes to use the other one to your joint account." Ianto patted her hand as she balked.

"Bastard mother fucker!"

"Actually … that penthouse is not in her name. He is on the lease. Told her he purchased it, she thinks she owns it but it's only on a yearly lease so … oops. She's not going to be happy at all once the rent is past due." Jack grinned as he looked at the papers "Haw might find himself out on his ear there too."

She sat back and rubbed her face "How do I hold my head up after this? I am a laughing stock."

"Verity, this village is full of people who know the pain of being shat on from a great height. Welcome to it … finally. Now. The car he drives is a lease, the pre-nup means he gets nothing but what he brought to the marriage so … want go upstairs and throw his clothes out the top window so the whole village can see him getting dumped in his arse? Even throw in the mistress rant so they know why? It will help hide the money side even more."

"Yes!" she rose "But fuck the tea. I want whiskey for this!"

"Verity" Walter rose "Now you're talking!"


	65. Chapter 65

65

He had retrieved his underpants from the bushes and drove off in a huff. Clearly thinking he had the ace up his sleeve and they let him go without fanfare. The village in overdrive with glee at the gossip as Verity sat and started to weep.

"Verity, it's OK" Walter crooned, sitting next to her as his parents continued to clear out his things, the suitcases being packed to be taken by Hoodlum Express to the mistress who still had no idea that she didn't want him either. "Come now. He was a fat arsehole anyway. Look around … this is all yours and now you do not have to explain the shopping list, the reason for what you want to wear … you can go to BINGO without having to stay home to watch fucking Mastermind with him of a Tuesday. Don't you see? You are free."

"I really thought …" she sighed "I am so ashamed. How do I tell the kids?"

"You invite them to somewhere public, like a restaurant. Just them, not their partners or bloody grandkids. This is not something they will want to hear. You tell them calmly what he has done, that you are divorcing him and you understand if they want to still have contact with him. He is their father after all but you would rather he rots in hell for all eternity with his blonde bimbo so would rather not get updates on his life."

You have a nice meal as your son tries to understand, talking the file with you will help as he seems the kind to need proof. Your daughter will not believe her Daddy did this at first. Your son will be the one to tell her it's true. So you'll not be the one to argue it … let her have her grief. They will then leave and do whatever they wish."

"I will still feel like shit" she huffed.

"And you should. You just lost your faith in your husband, the man who is supposed to have your back, not be looking for the best spot to sink the blade." Ianto counselled "Let them see that too. Let them see that you are hurt, shattered and bereft. DO not go in there all steel and brimstone. Let them see that he is a pig. That you are real. No shame in that, they are your children. If they do not support you then … they are fools"

"If it helps, we can arrange the transport. Do not drive while upset but do it all quickly before he can get in first with some story. Call them now, arrange it for tonight, pip him at the post while he is balls deep in his bimbo thinking he somehow won something." Walter said as he rose "Let's cut those ball off."

"Yes!" she rose and nodded, looking the handsome young man in the eye "She can keep his dick though. Too small to be much use anyway!"

Jack laughed as he decided he liked her.


	66. Chapter 66

66

Verity wanted the restaurant, the neutral ground but her kids were wary. Daddy had already texted that Mama was having a midlife crisis and may need some mental intervention, talking about dementia or something so they were all coy in their phone calls.

Ianto solved it by mouthing to her to have the meeting at his instead. So they arrived walking into the Harkness-Jones residence with wide eyes and immediate shock.

"Good evening" Walter greeted them in his Hollywood best "Please. You mother is through this way."

"Mummy?" her daughter cried as she saw the broken woman and ran to her "Oh poor mummy."

Ianto watched the son, more cautious and distrustful. He nodded. Jack laid it all out, spoke calmly and each time the son interrupted he showed the proof that the man was balking at, then moved on to the next infraction until it was all there. they left out the bit about Julia … Verity didn't want that on them all at once, this money side of things upsetting enough as they learned that they were involved.

"Also … your trust finds … he had his fingers in there too" Tosh said from the chair she had been folded up in, watching warily as the son still paced the room like a caged animal. He froze and looked at her for the first time, his eyes widening as she continued "Apparently over the last ten years he has removed a significant portion of your inheritance form the money left by your grandparents. Unfortunately, you have less than half of the original amount."

The daughter made a strangled noise in the back of her throat as the son gaped.

"Luckily, we were able to calculate the amounts and with some …creative… bookwork put some of it back. Unfortunately the village embezzlement had to be fixed first as it effected all of you, your names would have been mud had it surfaced. Much of the rest in the account we split between your accounts. Your mother said she was happy to forgo the money he had taken from hers as long as you two were taken care of." Tosh sighed. "Shame to see one parent trying to take from you and the other one scarifies for you."

"Bastard. When I find him … I will give him a piece of my mind!" the son snarled.

"Here is the address of his mistress's penthouse in London where he is currently staying" Ianto slid the piece of paper over, knowing this was the only way this would come to an end despite Verity wanting to keep this bit from them "but only for a month or so until they are no doubt evicted for non-payment of rent. Since your mother was inadvertently paying for that too."

"DADDY!" the girl shrieked, her hands flying to her face with horror as Verity reached out to console her.

Ianto sat back and smiled softly at Jack.

Good job done.

Felt good to be back in the game.


	67. Chapter 67

67

Over the next few days Verity learned what the village was talking about, those coming to gossip about everything else, bringing cakes, chocolates and more than one with good whiskey and evening banter.

They knew basically so she felt no shame now, telling them all what they wanted to hear. He was a prick, a small pricked prick that was sleeping with his mistress and funding her lifestyle with the family money. Ianto and Jack told her not to talk about the village money, they had fixed it and it would remain their secret. She knew she owed them sooo deeply for that small mercy.

Today she felt strong enough to walk outside for her mail, Ton wandering past with Muncher in his arms "Hello aunty. Are you feeling better? Taddy said you had a sore heart. Is it OK? My heart hurts sometimes. Taddy hugs it better. Do you need a hug? I have lots for a rainy day. Taddy gives me spares before I go walking."

"Oh think you darling boy" she smiled softly "Muncher looks so dapper in his leather jacket, quite the little Hoodlum."

Ton lit up, placing his dog on the footpath where it started to yap and run for the girl approaching, her face lit up with joy as she called to him and Ton lit up "MY ANGEL!"

Verity watched Ton run for his girlfriend and the two gently kissed before Muncher was lifted into her arms to be held like a baby. The town of them walked along as Ton waved back at Verity, Ton's arm around Angel's waist as they crooned at the little dog who was now happy with the attention being given.

"Ah. Angel's here" Manny said as he stopped to chat, his light bulbs from the hardware store in a basket, no doubt Jack going to change a few later as everyone knew Manny hated heights "She's a lovely girl."

"They both are" Verity agreed "Such a sweet little couple. You know … I have some things I found while clearing my arsehole's stuff out that might be useful for your little shop. I'll drop them in later. Toys that my daughter never played with, still new some of them. Her father spoilt her you see. Little dolls and such still in their packets. The kids will love them."

"Indeed. Come after three so my wife can enjoy a cuppa with you, eh? She loves a good natter and has gossip on Heather's son. Apparently he's in trouble with the Law over in Devon!"

"No!" she gasped "Riley? Well… he was a bit of a sod with those letterboxes that time. Well, I never."

Verity pulled her housecoat around her and bid Manny a good day, heading inside to make some cookies to take on a plate, the bags of toys at the door where she had been looking at them for a few days.

As an afterthought … she added a hipflask of that lovely whiskey to the visiting basket. Hmmmm. Might make it an afternoon of it and tea is always better with a wee dram.


	68. Chapter 68

68

Ianto watched as Verity became a member of the village that was both welcome and amusing, her weight … as in a fat gormless husband … was now lifted and it showed as she wore brighter clothing and it was on a Thursday afternoon Ianto calmly drove her into London for a hairdresser's appointment.

He sat with Hawk in his lap, many women and …such…. Clucking as he smiled happily at them all. Verity sat with a stoic look at her long grey hair she always wore in a savage bun then took a breath and watched as it was snipped, fluffed and hummed at. The hairdresser said softly "Are you sure you want a bit of colour dear? Such a lovely white."

"She wants colour" Ianto said without looking up from his son, "I think she would look amazing with silver meself."

"Silver?" Verity asked "Not … that blue rinse?"

Ianto laughed softly "No. Your wardrobe would not suit it, besides. She's right. Your skin is so lovely and almost as pale as mine. Imagine silver hair, wafting about your head and shoulders. I already like it short like that, on your shoulders. A little bounce to lift it into Farah Faucet curls and you're off."

"And who are you … Charlie?" she giggled, openly pleased with his praise. "What Ianto sys. Yes. Silver, if I don't like it I can change it, right?"

"Oh honey, you will like it!"

She did. Gaping as she looked more like Helen Mirrin on her way to a Hollywood red carpet event, her hair gorgeous. "Oh my."

"There you go" Ianto rose, handing the toddler off and the little one screamed as he wriggled to the floor and ran full tilt at the nearest thing, Ianto's' hand calmly sliding out to cushion the blow of a small head and the corner of a table.

"Look here ya silly fella" a man laughed, scooping him up as the boy screamed some more, mincing off to show his man who cute a baby might be.

"Someone's clucky" Ianto said softly, watching the partner recoil with horror as Hawk kicked and screamed.

"Not for long" she laughed "forgets their cruises every summer. Can't se a baby on those wild ships full of men and body oils."

Verity found herself laughing along with drag queens and queer folk as she sashayed about feeling so much younger, more … herself than she had in years.

Time to shake off that man!


	69. Chapter 69

69

Ianto was having a quiet day of … well … nothing. Sam and Curtis had the children in hand, The bigs wee at school and Ton was on a 'date' with Angel. Since Angela had joined the DS team things had changed drastically and their cute little referrals to one another as 'boyfriend and girlfriend' wee getting serious. The breast touching thing with Horace at the rehearsals a thing of the past as EVERYONE knew Angela was Tons' girlfriend and he would lamp anyone who didn't know to be respectful.

Ianto was sitting outside with a cuppa and some paperwork, Jarred still occasionally slipping stuff his way to peruse before a meeting so some notes could guide him. Although Ianto tried not to, he did find himself sometimes starting to make comments that seemed … controlling and would pare them back. Verity had arrived and was also going over the folder explaining to him things that have been said at the meetings and listening to his reasons for not wanting a certain plumber or builder in their village. Ianto never forgets a name or a face. Those who showed low tolerance levels to the village's unique system were not that welcome back.

Then Hawk toddled out, squealing as he saw Verity who immediately lit up, her hands out to grab him and lift him to her knee, a well deserved kiss and cuddle for the little beast.

Ianto was content, all good and the latest health check had confirmed that as well.

Jack will be home soon, he had left early with Frank to pick up some bigwig producer or something that had no idea the travel he had ordered was Walter's Family and Jack was a naughty man that was going to enjoy letting the man lord it over them before they landed at the studios and the poor man realised Jack was in fact father of the star he was about to try and woo.

LOL

Gotta get your kicks where toy can I guess and Jack did love flying…and teasing.

Ianto glanced over at Babs' house, almost complete and about to be moved into. He still have a few pieces of furniture to hunt for with them but the bones of the place looked good. The house will feel strange at night, no Bigs trumpeting about …well …there is Ton but he's never loud.

Ianto smiled as he took another sip of his coffee and enjoyed his day.

.

.

.

.

.

69 … you know that signals the end of this one. I MUST end at the same chap … my OCD demands it. Don't worry, part 2 is already under construction and I will start posting it soon.

Ianto's Bed of Roses, Chapter 60 introduced Angela/Angel for those of you asking. I know it's a big world I have created here.


End file.
